The Chosen Five- Prologue
by leon noire
Summary: Hello Again! Rated R- Cussing, later blood, romance, and later violence... Read... PLEASE R+R, i saw in my mail (i was rapid deleting) someone who review my story, so i accidentally deleted all my chaps... please review again! Gommenasai!
1. Prologue (Even though it says it in the ...

Epilogue

The year is 3050. Mankind has moved to other parts in the solar system, and has established colonies all over the nine planets. A revolution, being lead in the South Bend colonies causes the UEO to take five college students with the capability or ability to handle situations. Angel Ikashi, Anna Klein, Jonathan Amber, Claire Lian, and Claude Valencia were hand picked by the U.E.O. to suppress the rebellion. Being told they were fighting a group of aliens that have strived to push their way into our solar system, the five pilots agreed. What they were dragged into, they had no idea until they found that the "aliens" they were fighting were nothing but humans…

Author's Note 

I know I wrote the first… 8-9 chapters horribly, because I was trying to figure out my style of writing. I just figured out that I have great descriptive writing and that it's gonna be hard to keep it up, with all the stuff I have to do. I know they epilogue is short, and it sounds bad, but you know… my writing will be better soon. Look forward to my second saga towards "The Chosen Five," – "Blank Reflection."


	2. [And so, the Fight Begins...]

Chapter 1

[And so, the fight begins…]

The room was silent as the only light source inside the room came from a small-lit candle in front of a sturdily built boy. Deep breathing filled the air as the candle's fire lifted into a huge fireball in mid-air. 

"Ack!" whimpered Angel Ikashi, as he held his finger after the small burn he received from the giant fireball. 

"Damnit, I have to be more careful…" A knock was heard a couple of seconds after Angel grabbed his hand in pain.

**"**Ouch, ow ow ow ow!" whimpered Angel as he walked toward the door.

*****Knock Knock*

"Yeah, who is it?" questioned Angel. He wondered who it was as he looked outside his apartment door.

"Hi!" exclaimed Anna, as her head suddenly came into view. Anna Klein stood at the door, smiling. As soon as he saw her deep brown eyes, he knew it was his girlfriend.

"Whoa, you scared me there," said Angel. "what's up?" 

"Nothing, I was walking by and I heard you scream in pain," Anna stuck her head into the room to look around to see what else happened. "are you sure you're okay?"

"Heh… yeah, I'm sure," said Angel. "come on in, make yourself at home." They hugged as they walked into the small room and Angel ushered Anna into the living room.

"Whoa," Anna said in surprise as she stared at the gigantic speakers that were inthe room. 

"You can sit down, be comfortable, whatever," Angel said. "Do you want anything to drink, eat…?"

"Uh, just water, thanks," said Anna.

~Meanwhile~

The calmness of the room intensified as Claire Lian looked into the eyes of her opponent. Weaknesses, experience, and thoughts of training in the past, along with previous lessions flashed through her head as she determined her opponent's move. 

"Kiyaaaaaaaa!" was heard throughout the room as Claire held her ground against the shots that were thrown in her direction. 

"Hap! Hap! Hap! Hap!" was heard repeatedly from the two fighters, and Claire denied every punch and kick that was thrown at her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Claire put her fist out so fast, yet so gently, she tapped her opponent on the nose.

"Ack!" Jonathan Amberscreamed as he was tapped slightly, and he fell onto his bottom on the straw mat. 

"Heh, I got you again!" Claire said in her discreet, small voice as she smiled sweetly and helped Jonathan up.

"Next time, don't do that, hit me!" screamed a scared, and frail Jonathan.

"Like this?" a sudden pain wrenched through Jonathan's body as he grabbed his stomach as though he had been shot. 

"Owwwwwwwwwwww, that hurt!" said Jonathan, as he grabbed his midsection in pain and he fell to the floor.

"You said for me to hit you," said Claire, "and I did, you asked so nicely too!" Claire smiled again as she helped him up after his second fall. "I have to go Jon," Claire exclaimed, "I'll see you tomorrow at school!" said Claire as she ran off with her bag

As Jonathan looked on after Claire as she ran toward the college, he said, 

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Jonathan said as he started to gather his equipment.

~With Angel and Anna~

Angel handed the glass of water to Anna and tried to start a conversation. "So, what's going on?" said Angel, feeling quite embarrassed, as he looked into Anna's deep brown eyes.

"Nothing, really," said Anna. "Nothing at all, but… oh s*it!"

"What? What happened?"

"We have a trig test tomorrow in math, remember?" said a distressed Anna.

"Crap, you're right!, look, I have to get to studying now since I remembered it," Angel

said. 

"I'll see you tomorrow in math," Angel said as they got up and hugged, then they 

kissed each other.

"I'll see you too, Angel" said Anna, at about the same time. Angel looked into his watch as the time was 8:19.

"Better just look over my notes and go to sleep," Angel said. After a long period of time and studying, Angel lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. "Good night, Anna," said Angel as he drifted off to sleep.

~Somewhere else in the dormitory~

A faint light came from the computer screen, as Claude sat at the desk, tapping the desk over and over. 

"Damnit," screamed Claude, "this f*cking download wont finish, is it frozen or something?" He glowered at the computer screen as it stood at ninety-nine percent. 

-Transfer Error- showed up in place of the download. 

"What the f*ck!" screamed Claude. "damnit, the damn person keeps signing off on me, you dirty and stupid f*ck!"

"F*ck this, I'm going to sleep," said Claude. "damn this!" Claude jumped onto his bed and lookedat the wall, and the picture of Loretta, and he smiled himself to sleep.

Suddenly, Angel looked around him as he saw death and destruction everywhere, in any form possible. He saw piled dead bodies, as well as crumbled buildings amidst miles and miles of this horrid land. He thought to himself, 

"What is this place? Why am I here?" He turned to see many people burning and screaming in horrible pain. A scream echoed through his mind.

"Mom?" said Angel. "Dad?" Angel looked toward the sky, as it was light blue, but started turning red with the blood of the wars that waited within the future. Screams echoed over and over again…

"Ah!" Angel screamed as sat up in his bed. Tired but scared, he reached over to the alarm clock, which so scarily similarly sounded like the screams in his dream. 

"Was this dream sent to me to prove a point?" Angel said to himself, as he got out of bed. Rushing around his small room within the dormitory, he began to perform the routine that he usually did every day. 

"Oh crap," said Angel, "I'm gonna miss math!" After finally getting his shoes on and grabbing a powerbar, he ran out of the door with his books that he would need until lunch.

Running toward the auditorium was usually easy for him, but since class started 5 minutes ago, Angel was dashing across the college campus to make class before he had to do a detention project. Upon Angel's entrance of the auditorium, he saw that the class still wasn't assembled in their seats. 

"Take your seats class," said Mr. Miramoshi. As everyone sat down, he rushed to grab the seat nearest to Anna. Luckily, he grabbed the seat next to Anna and he started panting after the long run and the quick dash for the seat next to Anna.

"Hey, what's up?" whispered Anna.

"Nothing, *pant* really," said Angel, starting to breathe normally. Just then, a suspicious looking man walked into the auditorium, and started to talk to Mr. Miramoshi. Suddenly, Mr. Miramoshi looked around the classroom and saw Angel and Anna. 

"Mr. Ikashi, and Ms. Klein," Mr. Miramoshi said. Then, Angel and Anna gathered their books and started the walk down the stairs toward Mr. Miramoshi's desk.

"Angel and Anna, you have been excused from school for 6 months on leave." Said Mr. Miramoshi. "Take the stuff you have and go with Mr. Perry." Angel and Anna bowed and slowly walked out of the auditorium with Mr. Perry.

"Go to your dormitories and get everything you will need for the next 6 months. You will be staying with us, no questions asked." Said Mr. Perry. "I will be waiting, and if you are not here within the next 20 minutes, we will leave, and you would not like that happening.

"What the hell?" screamed Angel. "you're taking us out of class for the next six months? What the f*ck is this for?"

"You will see, Angel." Came out of a calm, Mr. Perry. 

"Yeah, bulls*it," said Angel. And so, Angel began the run back to his dormitory and started getting clothes, his gun, and other things as well. Anna, also ran back to her dormitory and gathered her necessities she would need for the next six months. They jogged back to the spot where the mysterious Mr. Perry stood.

"Stay here, I will be back shortly." Mr. Perry said as he walked off.

  
~In another auditorium~

Jonathan was leaning off the chair and about to fall asleep when he saw a man that walked into the auditorium. He saw the man whisper into Mrs. Maeda's ear, and she called two names out. He nearly fell out of his chair when Mrs. Maeda said his name. 

"Jonathan Amber, and Claire Lian," Mrs. Maeda said, "Come here, please," Jonathan and Claire ran back to their dormitories and gathered their stuff. Once they arrived at the entrance of the college grounds, they saw Angel and Anna at the same time Angel and Anna saw Jon and Claire.

"Guys, did you all get pulled out of class for the next six months too?" said Claire.

"Yeah, by some weird guy in a tuxedo?" said Angel. "yeah, that's what happened to us."

"Ladies and gentlemen, follow me and get into the car." Came from Mr. Perry. As all of the students including Angel walked into the van and they watched after a short while, they entered a large military base in the middle of nowhere. 

~Later~

"What the hell are we doing here?" screamed Jonathan. "what are we doing here?" 

"You four have been chosen for a top secret project involving a new weapon, that we will need against a threat that has the whole human race at stake," said a voice over the intercom. Angel recognized the voice as Mr. Perry's. 

"You b*stard!" screamed Angel. "Why do you put us in a room like animals, then!"

Suddenly, a door opened and the four walked out into the wide room, in which Mr. Perry was standing in. 

"What do we have to do?" Angel said as he stepped forward. 

"Before we can start the project, we must deem you fit for the project," Said Mr. Perry.

"follow me, please." Mr. Perry walked down a long corridor amidst the scientists a short distance below in a room many times the size of their auditoriums. 

"Wow," came from all of the students except for Angel, who seemed fearless, or even yet, surprised. 

"What are these…. These robots?" exclaimed Jonathan, amazed at the sight. 

"These giant robots are Votals. Constructed from pure Genium, they have been the target of our defense, and our making, and we have made them so they are slightly like customized for each of you. You all will be paired up with an instructor, trained, and then you will be put into battle. 

"Hey, guys!" came from behind. A medium built person was walking up from behind. He carried a couple of books, one with "The Quantum Theorem" and "Weapons of Mass Destruction". 

"Everyone, meet Claude Valencia. He has been working here since 8th grade, and he is well experienced with the Votals and their capabilities. Then, everyone separated and walked off toward the Votals, looking for their suit. Angel, spotted his Votal almost automatically and looked toward it, as it was himself in a larger form. A sound came from behind him. 

"Hello, Angel," said his instructor, "I'm Jun. This, is Xero Votal. State of the art in hand-to-hand and long range combat, it is quite even in most of it's stats, quite adapted to space, air, and land combat. It's armaments are two Light Katanas, two Reitan rifles outfitted in the shoulders, and regular blast arm lasers outfitted in the forearm area. Look, we have to go train, so come with me. 

  
~With Claude~

"Hey Claude!" said Veronica. She pulled her hair back as she looked at Claude and he stood there gawking. Veronica Tsukamoto, was his instructor. He looked at her as if she were a god.

"H…Hi…" said Claude, amazed she was his instructor, as he stood there still, looking at Jennifer.

"You're the world famous scientist that founded Genium and developed the Votals, I totally admire you!" said Claude.

"That is so sweet, Claude," Veronica said sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek. "you are so sweet, but I have to introduce you to your Votal." Claude looked on, but not at his Votal.

"This is Meteor Votal, Claude," Claude looked up to his Votal and was awestruck of it's huge height. "Adapted for land, air and space combat, it is equipped with micromissiles in the calf area, Napalm and Fire Missiles within the shoulders and waist." Veronica continued, "It's original armaments are flamethrowers equipped within the forearm area, and your long range weapons are your Kitan Missile launchers, applied onto your arms," said Jennifer. "Claude, are you paying attention?"

"We have to go meet and wait for everyone at the briefing room, so let's go." Said Jennifer.

"Sure, let's go," said Claude. 

~With Claire~

The gigantic Votal was raised upon a platform and under repairs, and she looked up at it.   
"Hey, Claire." Said Nicholas. 

"Hi." Said Claire.

"This is Windsought Votal." Said Nicholas. "it's used for hand to hand combat and hit-and-run attacks, it is strongly adapted to air, and space flight, but not land and water. It has no machine guns or other weapons like those, but it's speed and it's hand-to-hand combat weapons make up for most of that. It has a beam whip, that is made up of 6,000,000 volts of electricity, along with one beam katana, and six spears that shoot out of the wrists."

"Since you're into martial arts, this really fits you and your description," said Nicholas. "It's kinda cool."

"Yeah cool," said Claire. "I just wanna look around it, and see what's so cool."

"I'm just gonna go and head to the briefing room," Said Nicholas. "Do you like me?"

"Shut up, leave me alone. This is injustice." Said Claire, as she jumped up onto a ladder which took her up to her Votal. After five minutes of exploring, she jumped down and landed next to Nicholas.

"Go ahead, I'm still looking around." Said Claire.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, I'll meet you in the briefing room." Said Nicholas.

~With Anna~

"Yeah?" said Joseph. Anna looked at Joe as he saw her, and he stood up.

"Hey, babe!" said Joseph. "what's going on?"

"Excuse me?" said Anna, who was offended. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any interest in you. Don't even try anything." 

"Yeah*cough* and, here's Moonsound Votal." Said Joseph, put down by Anna's previous comment. "This Votal is adapted for all types of combat and is able to cloak it's self with stealth abilities. Along with that, it uses the power of sound as a weapon. Armed with supersonic rifles, it also has hypersonic missiles that travel faster than 900 mph toward the target. It also has powerful sound blasters that fire hypersonic blasts faster than light, that are within the forearms. "

"That's cool." Said Anna. "I'll meet you at the briefing room."

"Sure, yeah." Said Joseph. Anna walked away from Joseph quite annoyed, and she started her search around the Votal hangar, looking for Angel. 

~With Jonathan~

"Hello?" Jonathan said as he looked around his Votal. 

"Hey, you're another pilot?" said Maria. "You look cute, what's your name?" 

"…Jonathan, why?" said Jon. "is there some reason why you want to know?"

"You look so cute, just saying, is there something wrong?" 

"…No, not really, that's cool though." 

"Okay, this, is Elemental Votal," said Maria. "This is very strongly adapted to fighting in all types of conditions, and it can use it's surroundings to turn into a weapon. Equipped with the elemental cannons, upon it's wrists, it can take fire, water, and radiated, sound, or air energy to use as a weapon. Along with those, it has an ability to meld into it's surroundings, water, air, and fire. It is equipped with beam daggers, and electrified rope spears that can be released from it's shoulders." Said Maria.

"Sweet, electrical weapons…" mumbled Jonathan. "We should head to the briefing room now,"

~In the briefing room~

"Wow, this place is sweet." Said Jonathan.

"Yo, she is so hot…" Claude mumbled as he looked in Veronica's direction, while she was talking to Mr. Perry. Claire stood at the front of the room stretching and she split in the front, while everyone was still talking. 

"Where's Angel?" Anna questioned as she looked around the room, which slightly looked like a small auditorium. Suddenly Angel walked into the room, and Anna ran over and hugged him. 

"Hey, Angel, what's up?" said Anna, in her sweet, innocent voice.

"Nothing, we have to do some really serious business… something really important…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please come up to the front and please take a pamphlet, and take a seat." Mr. Perry said, standing up in the front. 

Angel and Anna sat on one side, as everyone else sat on the other side of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have been brought here for a reason, a reason that holds the whole human race at stake." Said Mr. Perry.

"A few years ago, we detected a large attack fleet approaching our solar system, and our colonies surrounding Pluto were attacked, and we have lost contact ever since. When we sent an expeditionary party toward Pluto, we also lost contact with them and these were the last pictures we have seen of the colonies since then. All of a sudden, the lights turned off and a picture of the colonies, known as the "South Bend" Colonies, they were wrecked, and it looked as if the planet had been populated densely. Then, Mr. Perry started talking again. 

"We have identified these enemies as Guarods. They have posed a threat to our civilization upon the nearest planets, Neptune, Jupiter, and Saturn. All five of you, will be trained to fight within your Votals, as well as martial arts training. All of you should take a rest now, we begin training tomorrow morning, at five-hundred hours sharp. Your instructors will show you your rooms, and you will find your uniforms in there as well. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Dismissed!"


	3. [The First of Many]

Chapter 2

[The First of Many]

~Within Angel's Room~

"Damnit, I have to get used to a new room again," said Angel. "Just when I settled into college I have to get f*ckin moved." Angel got up and he lay down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling, and just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock on the door.

* Knock Knock * 

"Who is it?" asked Angel. 

* Knock Knock * 

"What?" said Angel. "Is this some kind of a dream?" Angel again, got up and walked over to the door.

He opened it, and there was a note upon the floor. It read:

Votal Pilots:

Training will be needed soon. You must all train hard, and fight well in order to become and stay a pilot. Report to the Briefing Room again at 6:00. Forget the previous orders, and head to the Briefing Room at 6:00.

"Damnit, what do we have to do?" Angel complained. He looked at his watch as it read 11:25.

"Crap, I have to sleep now, what the hell…" He started to mumble as he walked back toward his bed and collapsed on it. He could do nothing but look at Anna's picture and remember what happened before…

"Hey Angel.," was all he could hear. Anna's beautiful, loving, voice. Then, he saw an image of her in his mind, and then he looked around the area he was in. It was a wide open space, all these crumbled buildings, blood everywhere, and the sight was unbearable.

"What the hell is this place?" screamed Angel. "Why am I here?" and then, a voice came from nowhere.

"To defend the human race…"

Almost instantly, Angel's surroundings changed, and he was in the base. 

"A war is approaching, Angel," came from the voice. "You and the other four are the chosen, a four that will shield the human race from it's once thought allies…"

"Take this with you, it will bring you luck…" Suddenly, a charm in the form of a lion appeared in front of him.

"Protect the human race… Angel…." And suddenly everything faded into darkness.

~Later that morning, at 5:45~ 

"Ack!" screamed Angel. "I have to prepare for the meeting!" He started dashing around his room and took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed in the uniform that was in his closet. Running down the hall, he bumped into Claude.

"Hey, Angel," said Claude. "What's up?" 

"Dude!" Angel started to say, "We have a meeting at the Briefing room in five minutes!" 

"I know," came from a calm and sincere Claude, "I'll see you there, you should get something to eat in the cafeteria before you go."

"Sweet," said Angel, as he ran off in the direction of the cafeteria. He again, looked at his watch as it was 5:59, and he dashed back down towards the briefing room. 

He made it just a couple of seconds before 6:00, when everyone was there.

"Damn, why is it that I always run?" Angel mumbled to himself. He looked around and saw everyone there. Anna was sitting in a chair, looking at the pamphlet that was given yesterday, Claire was stretching in the back, Jonathan was talking to Claude, who ignored him while reading a book. Angel ran down the aisle and jumped into the seat next to Anna. 

"Ah……." Angel said, relieved to be resting for a bit. "Hey Anna, what's up?" 

"Mn… nothing, Angel… just reading this pamphlet…" said Anna, completely enveloped into reading the book. 

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen," Mr. Perry said as everyone's instructor walked into the room.

"Instructors, and Pilots, please pay attention," came from Mr. Perry. "Training will be skipped and you will all be sent to colony sixty-five, and will be trained there. You and your Votals will be taken there by a carrier, which plans to leave at 6:30. Then, training will begin there. After that comment, the room was filled by many mumbles and moans, since most of Angel and his friends got used to the rooms, and then they would have to leave and head off again. 

"I don't want to hear anything out of any of you!" screamed Mr. Perry. "I demand your full and complete cooperation and support. Now, pack up your supplies and you will meet here in fifteen minutes. Dismissed!" Everyone, went back to their rooms and started to pack up what they brought, and had already set up. 

"God Damnit!" screamed Angel. "why the hell do I have to keep on moving?" kept coming out of Angel's mouth as he stuffed everything he had back into the bag he brought. Once everything he had brought was stuffed into the bag, he went back to the briefing room to find that he was too early. When he started to walk out, he bumped into Anna.

"Hey, babe!" screamed Anna as she hugged him and she kissed him on the cheek. "gosh, why do we have to keep moving?" 

"Haha, that's what I'm wondering also, what the hell!" said Angel as he exchanged the kiss. "have you seen your Votal yet?" 

"Yeah, kinda weird… how'd they find out everything about us, anyway?" said Anna. 

"Quite easy…" came from Mr. Perry, who was standing behind them. "all of you have valuable personalities that we could use to help attack the Guarods. Angel, you have superb leadership capabilities, and you are unbelievably seasoned in decorations for academic studies." Mr. Perry paused, as he took a breath. "Anna, your strength and athletic abilities would be also a help, along with your academic achievements." Just then, the rest of the Votal Pilots entered the room. Claude, Claire, and Jonathan. 

"Many of you have a lot of reasons why you were chosen for this project," Mr. Perry stated. "Now, since all of you are here, you and your instructors will be transported to Colony Sixty-Five and training will resume there and start on the carrier." 

"Yeah, but what are we here for?" asked Jonathan. 

"To protect the Earth with the weapons we are giving you, Votals." Said Mr. Perry. "Follow me, and we will head to the carrier bay. In passing the laboratories, and the Votal Hangars, the pilots saw the Votals being transported into the carrier. Upon enterance, we all were supposed to go into the cafeteria and await further instructions. 

Around an hour later, the carrier started to lift off and head into space. Amidst the pilots and instructors, Angel maintained a steady calm and sat next to the window and looked out the window as he saw the Earth start to fade from distance. The colonies were still from view and also, along with the Earth. The dark, coldness of space seemed too calm and when he was a child, he always dreamed of heading into space and leaving the Earth behind.   
"Looks like my wish is coming true…" mumbled Angel.

"What'dyou say, Angel?" asked Anna.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Suddenly, the ship started shaking violently, and stopped. The large sound of the engines could barely be heard and a siren automatically started blaring. Then, a voice came over the loudspeaker. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, defense spots, Votal pilots, please report to the cargo bay. I repeat, All personnel take defense spots and Votal pilots report to the cargo bay."

"Let's go, Anna!" Angel grabbed Anna's hand as they dashed down through all the rushing men and women to get to their defense spots. Upon reaching the Cargo bay, Angel and Anna spotted their Votals and they ran toward them. Once passing through the crowd, they saw Jonathan, Claire, and Claude. 

"Their instructors were talking to them, and Angel ran towards Jun, and Anna ran towards Joseph. 

"Look, I know this is your first time operating a Votal," said Jun. "it may look hard, but the first-time operation program inside the cockpit will familiarize you with the controls and such." 

"Are you sure?" said Angel.

"Yes, I am very sure," said Jun. "Climb up the ladder and get into your Votal and get familiarized, you will be launched in about 2 minutes." At that exact moment, Angel rushed up the ladder not caring what happened, and he jumped into the cockpit. Suddenly, lights and buttons started flashing, and a voice came from inside the Votal. 

"Hello, Angel." The Votal spoke. After one minute of learning controls and how to use weapons, the screen flashed and he saw his instructor's face.

"Angel, we are launching all of you now, and you have to fight what's out there," said Jun. "Are you okay with that?"

"What the f*ck?!?!" screamed Angel. "You're telling me to fight this fight without any practice?" Right then, the Votal started to move, and he was then out in space. The screen changed to a view from the Votal's eyes. 

"Oh shit…" Angel looked on as he saw most of the enemy gathered before the carrier, which was not heavily damaged. Turrets were firing to no avail, and most of the shots didn't really pierce the other Votal's armor. Angel sent a transmission to his instructor in the carrier, and started talking.

"Are these the guarods?" Angel asked.

"You betcha…" said Jun. "Good luck!" He saluted Angel, and he returned the military gesture. 

Suddenly, the enemy Votals turned toward him and his friends. 

"You guys ready?" screamed Angel. 

"You bet!" said Anna.

"Let's Rock!" said Claude

"Kickin Ready!" screamed Jonathan.

"Let's kill em'!" said Claire.All of the pilots started to scream as they charged the enemy, and the enemy stood there. Once the attention of the Guarods was held, they charged at the five pilots. Anna and Jonathan both stood in fear of what would happen, as Xero, Meteor, and Windsought charged toward the Guarods with amazing speed.

"It's time we put these pieces of scrap to use!" screamed Claude.

"Hell Yeah!" replied Claire. At the same time, Angel stood at the back line, arming his Reitan Rifle. 

"Take this, B*tch!" screamed a tense and angered Angel, as he shot the rifle, and it made a hole straight through one of the Guarod Votals. 

"Earth one, Alien psychotic b*tches, zero!" mumbled Angel as he charged in with his double katanas. 

Angel, Claude, and Claire were burning up the Guarods like there was nothing there, and Anna was starting to get revved up.

"Okay, that's it!" she screamed as her Votal flew into the action. She armed her hypersonic missiles and fired at any Guarod that wasn't fighting. After that, she ended up demolishing most of the Guarod squadron, and Jonathan, rushed in. 

"Air rush!" came out of Jonathan so loud, a blast came out of his Votal that hit a Guarod, then sucking it into a vacuum and then it exploded.

"Biatch!" screamed Jonathan as he felt good taking out a Guarod. The five pilots looked around the area, to their surprise; they found that they destroyed all of the Guarod forces attacking the carrier. Wreckage was floating around, and silence and the black cold of space engulfed them. 

"Wow, we… did this?" asked Anna. 

Just then, a voice came up on all of their headsets.

"Head back into the carrier for repairs, the carrier's engines are up and ready and we are ready to continue on to colony sixty-five."

"Yessir!" the pilots replied altogether, as the Votals, one by one headed into the cargo bay. 

Once the pilots exited their Votals and made it back onto the main deck of the cargo bay, massive sounds of shouts, whistles, and cheers greeted the five pilots. Practically the whole ship rocked of the noise that was made all over the carrier. Smiles could be seen all over and the first victory for the new Votal pilots was marked. This was the first day in humanity that we would fight back and win, to prosper.

~Later that night~

The watch on Angel's wrist read 10:10. He sat at the observatory deck, at the top of the ship. Anna slipped a note into his room 15 minutes ago to meet her up at the observatory deck. He sat down in a chair and looked toward the stars, which were surrounding him. They all looked so familiar, so weird in a way. And also it was that the Votals did not really seem new to him, either. His past was so hard to remember, but it looked like it was right under his nose. Something about robots that were so similar, but nothing came to him. 

"Surprise!" whispered Anna as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. She caught him off guard, all the time, usually when he never expected it.

"Why is it that you always manage to catch me off guard?" whispered Angel into Anna's ear as she slipped into the seat next to him.

"Well it's because you're turning soft on me," Anna started to say, "Along with the fact that Claude told me, you're obsessed about me…"

"Hey, what the hell?" said Angel. "s…so? I guess I am but it's only I'm in love with you…" Angel wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her on the cheek. 

"Nothing will ever separate us… always fight, remember that," Angel whispered into her ear as she listened with the curiosity of a cat. "you know I love you and nothing will ever separate us… you are my everything…" 

Suddenly, the silence was broken, along with the mood when Claude walked upstairs. 

"Oh, you're up here?" said Claude. "I'm so sorry…" 

"No, that's okay," said Anna. "We were just talking,"

"I should go," said Claude, as he ran downstairs. Since the mood broke when Claude came up, Angel and Anna stood up. 

"Uh, yeah," said Angel. "you know, we should get some rest."

"Yeah," replied Anna. "we should." They hugged and Anna walked downstairs. Angel stood in the dim lights of the carrier and looked deep into space.Angel lay down upon the chairs and he looked deeper, yet he could still see nothing but the endless number of stars that lay in the beyond. 

  
~Meanwhile~ 

Claude was busy tinkering with his Votal and looking through the cockpit. His head was looking through the engine and he was checking the output. Then, he heard a voice.

"Hey Claude!" said the voice. Claude, responding to the voice, lifted his head and hit it upon the engine. 

"Ack!" screamed Claude, as he took it out of the engine and looked in the direction of the voice. It was Veronica. 

"Hey!" Claude responded and many times he thought in his head: "be cool, be slick, be sweet." "what's up? He said as he raised his hand and he dropped the wrench down about 30 feet. 

"Crap!" was all Claude said as he dropped the wrench. He started to climb down the ladder and he jumped down and landed next to Veronica..

"Hey, what's up?" Claude tried to keep cool and keep slick. 

"Nothing, really," said Veronica as she looked at the floor, and had her hands behind her back. "what are you doing with the Votal?"

"Just checking it out, you know… upgrading it…"

"You know, it's fully upgraded, and nothing else can be done."

"Whoops…" said Claude. "so what was the reason you guys dragged us to nowhere, and into space?"

"Well, it's a long story, and the government has kept the war under wraps for a while, until they started to inch nearer and nearer to our solar system, and now is when the government decided to react to these "Guarods"." Said Veronica. "You all were picked for a very special reason, and you all have the duty to yourselves, and the whole planet to protect it and it's colonies. It's a bad thing that we cannot find anyone else like you five to mass produce and send all over the galaxy." 

"Well, well…" said Claude. "quite a long story…"

"Yeah," said Veronica, as she looked into Claude's eyes. Claude felt uncomfortable, so he broke the silence. 

"Anything else that I should know about?" 

"Nothing else, really." 

"Heh, *yawn* I have to go to sleep, I'll see you tommorow." 

Veronica started to walk off and Claude looked after her. 

"Gosh, she's so hot," said Claude. "heh, I wonder if she likes me," Claude mumbled again.

"You know, you're cute too," said Veronica, just before she left the hangar. Claude sat there on his Votal's arm, stunned.

"Whoa!"


	4. [The Truth]

Chapter 4

The room was filled with silence as Angel stared up at the ceiling.

"Anna?" said Angel.

"Yes…?" 

"Has anything happened while I've been," Angel asked, "knocked out?"

"Nothing really," started Anna. "we're going to be sent on an assault mission towards that carrier that was looking for us." Anna kept going. "it seems, that we're going in a couple of hours." Anna looked at her hands, and she looked back at Angel. 

"This'll be pretty hard," said Angel. "They'll be pretty surprised when they find that we're going to attack and kill them all…"

"Yeah, I think," said Anna as she looked out into the hall. "look, we should go find the others." Anna got up and helped Angel stand up.

"Let's go," said Anna, as they walked out of the room.

~In another part of the base~

"I hope Angel's okay," said Jonathan, as he looked through his book.

"Yeah, you hope he's okay," said Claire, "as long as we don't disturb you while you're reading your book!" Claire laughed, took a sip of her soda and pulled her hair back. Claude laughed, and then looked at the wall. 

"I wonder what's happening at the carrier while we're gone…" 

~In the carrier~

"Where are they?" screamed Jun. "they should have come back by now!" He looked at the flat screen, as he blinked. 

"Damnit!" said Mr. Perry, coming into the room. "they've left!"

"Where could they be?" asked Jun, as he looked through Xero Votal's manual. The rest of the crew's instructors were standing behind him, sitting. 

"Look, if they've left, the Votals still have the tracking devices." Said Joseph. "We can still find them, you know that, Jun." 

"Yeah, the tracking devices…" said Jun, as he looked through the manual, flipping more pages. "Tracking, On!" he yelled, as the system computer responded.

"Searching," came from the system. "Searching." The five instructors, and Mr. Perry sat down, waiting.

It must have not been more than an hour later that it finally responded.

"Votals Found!" it exclaimed. "Votals Found!" The system located them on Pluto, next to the South bend colonies. 

"It seems that they are in some sort of underground base, Mr. Perry." 

"Destroy anything that gets into your way," Mr. Perry started, "and kill the pilots, if you find them."

~Back at the base~

Angel and Anna walked down the hall, half embraced, half normally walking.

"You know, we haven't had any time with each other before we got drafted for this crappy mission," said Angel, as he kissed her on the cheek. "we should actually talk, and it looks like this is the time…"

"Yeah, that's pretty true," Anna looked back at Angel, and gazed into his eyes, as they stopped walking. "here's the room that everyone's waiting in." They both strolled into the room, still embraced, and everyone was sleeping on either the couch or in a chair. They looked over to Jonathan, who fell asleep on the floor. 

"Where's Claude?" Angel asked as he looked around the room. "Where is he?" He looked toward the window, and Claude was asleep in a chair with a book over his face. 

"Awwwww," said Anna, "how cute!" Angel and Anna both walked over to the couch and sat down. 

"Remember that conversation that we missed because we had to study for that stupid trig test?" said Angel, as he held her hands.

"Yeah, that one where we all lost sleep over," said Anna, "and where I had to go so shortly," Anna hugged him, and rested her head on his shoulders. 

"You're right," said Anna. "we should do this more often," Anna gazed into Angel's eyes again, while their eyes met, face to face. 

"I love you, Anna," Angel said as he looked deeper into her eyes. "I see my whole world existing in your eyes, your beautiful eyes," 

"That's so sweet," said Anna as she slowly leaned toward him. Just then, a crash of sound ruined the mood, and so Claude woke up. 

"What, mom?" he looked up as his eyes showed that he was half awake. Angel and Anna let go of each other and leaned back at the same time.

"Hello, Claude," Angel and Anna said at the same time, in unison.

"Oh, damn," said Claude, "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I always do something to ruin the feeling."

"No, it's okay, Claude," said Anna, with a smile on her face. "come on, sit down with us."

~In the Command room of the complex~

A man in a light blue uniform walked over to a desk, surrounded with screens. There were other people in the room who were half asleep.

"Hey, Joe," said one man who was at another desk, examining a radar. 

"Hey," said the man in uniform. 

"Oh my god…" said one man, as he looked at the radar. "Sir, look at this…" Another man in a dark blue uniform, trimmed in red jogged over and looked at the radar. Once he looked at the radar, his eyes flashed wide open, and he ran towards the intercom. He pressed the button, and spoke into it.

"Sir, we have a problem," Suddenly, two large explosions rocked the complex, shaking everything.

~Upon the UEO carrier~

"Direct Hit, sir!" one of the radar men screamed. "It should have severely damaged the base!" 

"That's good…" Mr. Perry said as he stepped out from under the dim light. "the rebels should be rebelling any time soon, now…."

~Back in the complex~ 

Rubble was everywhere, as most of the room collapsed, killing almost everyone.

*Cough* 

"Guys, are you all alright?" Angel screamed as he pushed his way out of the rubble. Mumbles are mostly what Angel heard as he pushed his way around.

"Angel, are you okay?" screamed Anna as she was on the other side of the room. Out of nowhere, rubble kicked up, and Claude stood up.

"Ow, that rubble hurts, ya know?" Claude said, as he rubbed his head. He laughed and walked around to look for Jonathan and Claire.

"Jonathan? Claire?" Angel threw over a large pile of rubble and he saw Jonathan curled up on the floor, under the table. "awww, it's a baby!" Jonathan looked up and hit his head on the table and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Jonathan. "Don't scare me like that!" Jonathan looked around, then pulled some rubble over, to look for Claire.

"Ouch!" screamed a voice. The four pilots ran over to the source of the voice, who was Claire. "My leg, It's pinned down…" Angel tried to help her out, but she screamed in pain. 

"My leg, it's pinned under a rock," said Claire, as she somehow squeezed out of under the rock. "ow… there… It's okay…" She bent her leg, and she started stretching. Everyone had an astonished look upon their faces as how to she squeezed out of under the rock. 

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Claire, as she pulled her hair back. "Let's get down to the Votal bay!" After standing around like idiots for two minutes, the five pilots started their run down towards the Votal bay. Explosions, followed by more explosions rocked the rest of the base while at the same time, also released more rubble. Screams, and blood could be seen everywhere as the pilots saw that a couple of people were crushed by the rubble.

Approaching the Votal bay, besides seeing that most of it was unharmed, they saw that many people who were not killed or injured by the rubble moved into the bay. 

"Get into your Votals," screamed the man who looked like he was the leader of the rebel force.

"We will," screamed Angel. "where are they?" The man pointed straight ahead, into a garage like area. Angel started running and the others followed.

"Guys, you know what to do," screamed Angel, as he climbed up the ladder towards the cockpit of his Votal. 

"Yeah, we know!" replied almost everyone, as Claire remained silent climbing up the ladder. 

~Back on the UEO Carrier~

"Sir, should we send out the Eva Votals?" asked the radar man.

"Go ahead," said Mr. Perry, as he took a puff of his cigar, letting the foul-smelling smoke out into the atmosphere. "they should be coming soon."

~In the Complex~

"Those bastards," mumbled Angel as his Votal warmed up. "Crap, where's an exit?!" As the view switched to the Votal's eyes, he looked around. "Where is it?" Looking through the looming darkness of the area, he saw a large gaping hole that was large enough for a Votal to fit through.

"Guys, follow me!" Angel's Votal hovered off the ground and flew towards the gaping hole. The wideness of space once again surrounded them as they flew off towards the carrier.

~Inside the carrier~

"They're starting to fight back, sir!" said the radar man, "there are also five Votals approaching."

"Exellent…" Mr. Perry said as he walked back into the shadows and into his cabin.

~Outside of the Carrier~

"Let's attack, guys…" said Angel, planning a strategy. "spread out, and Claude," 

"Yeah?" Claude responded.

"Get the engines," Angel started again. "Claire and Anna, Get the exits of the Votal bays," 

"Yeah," responded Anna, as Claire sat soundlessly in her Votal.

"And Jonathan," said Angel. Jonathan suddenly popped up, like he was jerked out of sleep.

"Yeah?" He yawned, then shook his head to get himself awake.

"Engage as many Votals as you can," said Angel.

"What?!" screamed Jonathan in confusion. "I can't take on more than one at the same time!" Jonathan screamed as he looked at his weapons. 

"You know what you have to do, get going!" screamed Angel as he looked toward the looming carrier. 

"Me and you, one on one…" Angel mumbled as he sped toward the carrier. He looked toward the cargo bays as Eva units poured out of the openings. Suddenly, a large cloaked Votal appeared in front of him.

"Angel…." Said the voice.

"Who the hell are you?" screamed Angel. "get out of my way!" Angel motioned, and he pulled both of his light katanas out. 

"I," said the voice, "am death…" The Votal quickly disappeared, then struck Angel's Votal sharply in the side, leaving a large slash mark in it's place. Angel looked through the damage report, and the left leg was inaccessible. 

"Bastard," Angel muttered as he started to charge the Votal. Attempting to slash through, the enemy Votal disappeared and Angel stopped to look around. 

"Asshole," he mumbled, "where the hell are you…" Angel looked around, and then got an idea. He made his Votal take out the Reitan rifle, and then he started looking around again. 

"Infrared Search…" a couple of lights started blinking, and then he looked around. Suddenly, he saw an outline of the enemy Votal. 

"Gotcha," said Angel. Angel aimed toward the legs to disable the stabilary boosters. A large explosion came from the barrel of the rifle, and it smashed into the other Votal, ripping the legs off almost instantaneously. 

"Good shot, Angel." Suddenly, something clicked in Angel's head that made him think of someone.

"Mr. Perry," screamed Angel, "You bitch!" Angel started to continue. "you killed a lot of innocent people in that base!" 

"You think I killed them…" said Mr. Perry. "Yet?" Out of nowhere, a large missile came out of the carrier, flew in the direction of the complex. 

"No!" Angel exclaimed as he looked toward the missile. Nothing but, anything could have been more helpless, due to the suppression of the once thought prosperous government. Again, more explosions rocked the area next to the carrier, and the engines started to self-destruct. Explosions ran through the ship as the ship ignited in flames.

"We'll see who has the last laugh, Angel…" Mr. Perry said as his crippled Votal headed toward the other colonies. 

"Bitch, I'll see you in hell too…." Angel said as he looked toward Mr. Perry's Votal. Just then, the rest of the pilots came to where Angel was. 

"Angel, your Votal," said Anna, "It's badly damaged…" Suddenly, another voice came up on Angel's headset. 

"Follow the ship that's leaving the base, we'll lead you to another one. Clear out the area and follow us."

"Yeah, sure…" Angel said as his badly damaged Votal and the rest of the crew followed, heading into the unknown part of space.


	5. [Love, and the Casualties of War]

Chapter 5

[Love and the Casualties of War]

Screams could be heard over the headsets of the Five Votal pilots who were fighting more than one thousand Eva Votals. Explosions were seen through space, as the burning carrier dazzled in the dark night sky. 

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Angel as he tore through about six of the Eva Votals. Suddenly, Angel heard a voice in his Votal ring out.

"Severe damage to the left side," said the Votal's onboard computer. "Severe damage to the left side…"

"Crap…." Angel said as he looked to stabilize both of the boosters that were upon his Votal's back.

"Omae o Korousu, Mr. Perry…" he grumbled as he looked to further stabilize his Votal. "Guys, let's get going, before more come out of nowhere," Angel said as his Votal trailed off toward the fleeing rebel ships.

"Let's go guys!" screamed Anna as she followed Angel.Claude looked at his View screen and then he looked at the small box that lay in space. Suddenly, Claude's Votal followed the rest.

"Tell the ships to pick up their speed," screamed Claude.

"Why?" said Angel, with a confused look.

"Just do it!" Claude exclaimed again, "Hurry!" The five Votals and the six colony ships sped off into space, traveling at warp speed.

~Next to the carrier~

The ticking of the bomb was so silent as it flew through space. Silent beeping traveled through as Claude monitored the bomb. Suddenly, it hit the side of the carrier. A large explosion surrounded the carrier, a humongous fireball, engulfed everything within the 12-mile range of the bomb. Luckily, the five pilots and the six colony ships, barely escaped the radius and fled, a long distance toward an unknown planet.

"Damn, that was close, Claude!" said Jonathan, panting from fear.

"Damn straight…." Said Angel, as he concentrated on following the colony ships. After a number of long, tiring hours, the eleven vessels approached a large, fire engulfed planet.

"This planet's covered in lava!" screamed Jonathan. "how do you expect us to get into here?" 

"Follow us…" said a voice that appeared on all of the pilot's headsets. Slowly, but surely, the pilots prepared for re-entry and upon passing through the atmosphere, the planet was covered in trees. 

"A hologram…" said Angel, looking around. The pilots, following the large colony ships, headed in a direction what seemed North.

"Where are we going?" said Claire, suspicious. No answer came from the ships, as they cruised in the direction picked. Suddenly, a large city came into view, the tall buildings so luminous, and shiny. 

"Damn… how many bases do you people have?" mumbled Angel. 

"More than you think," replied the voice, as they approached a flat plain to land. The large ships set down upon the flat land, and many people poured out of the ships. Thousands, maybe a hundred thousand, stepped out and stood on dry land. Their eyes blinked, and most of them were in awe. The Votals set down, cooling their boosters. 

"Pilots, come with us, we will give you shelter," said the voice. A man of about 6 foot, heavily built. First, he motioned for the pilots to come over. Once they walked over, the large man introduced himself. 

"Hey, guys," said the man. "my name is Sean Mukasashi." He swept his trench coat back as he fixed his glasses. "Look, I should get you guys some apartments or something cause it's been a while since we left the colony." Said Sean. "Come with me," The pilots and Sean got into a small van and drove into the city. Bumbling streets were around the city, as the car drove through traffic.

"Crap!" screamed the driver as they stopped short and almost hit the car in front of them. The driver brushed his brow, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew…" Once they approached a hotel, the six people stepped back out into the daylight, as hey strolled into the hotel, Angel with his arms wrapped around Anna. They both playfully kissed each other on the cheek, as Jonathan frowned and looked to the ground and started following. Sean stepped up to the main counter, and started talking to the clerk, as Claude sat on one of the couches in the main room, reading a book. 

"Hn…" said Claude as he turned a page. Claire, was stretching as usual, and started doing a kung-fu form as she flew across the floor.

"Guys!" Sean called out as everyone strolled over to him. Sean handed out keys to rooms. He tossed them up, and almost everyone caught them. Jonathan was looking at the girls by the pool, and the keys caught him in the head. 

"Ow, damnit!" Jonathan held his head as he looked back to the girls. Some of the girls looked at him, and he just smiled.

"Guys, you'll all be free for the next 24 hours," said Sean. "Until then, you're free to do what you want. Meet back here tomorrow, at 6:00 p.m." Everyone acknowledged Sean, and he walked off somewhere. Angel and Anna, still embraced, walked off to their rooms, and Claude still sat reading his book. Jonathan was still staring at the girls sunbathing. 

Time passed, and the time was 8:00 p.m. The pool area was still open, but nobody was around. Sand, palm trees and small straw huts surrounded the area. Suddenly, a small but quiet chuckle broke the silence, as Angel was chasing Anna around the pool. 

"Eek!" shrieked Anna as Angel grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled and kissed him back. 

"Sitting under the stars, free time, what could be better?" Angel whispered into Anna's ear as he kissed her again. 

"This!" Anna shrieked as she put a handful of sand into his hair.

"No!" Angel got up and started shrieking. "Not the hair!" he swatted at his hair, trying to get the grains of sand out. 

"Oh yeah?" Angel asked as he grabbed Anna by the hands and threw her into the pool. Clothes, and all. 

"Ahhh!" Anna screamed as she fell into the pool. The screams heard from the quite small romantic encounter sliced through the silence, as Claude walked out onto a balcony, with a view over the pool area. 

"Better not say anything," said Claude. He looked back into the book, walked back into the hotel room and shut the door. 

"Here, let me help you…" said Angel as he put his hand out. 

"Hmph!" Anna said as she pulled Angel into the pool with her.

"Noo!" Angel clung to the side of the pool and swatted at his hair again. "Not the hair, Again!" he patted it, and she pulled him back into the water. They kissed again, then surfaced. 

"Not bad, considering you freaked cause your hair messed up," said Anna as she looked into his dark brown eyes. 

"You know," Angel said as he pulled his hair back behind his head, "this was pretty fun." His hair came back into bangs and hung in front of his face, and at the same time, Anna pulled her hair back. They both guided each other to the edge and pulled each other out. Angel sat down in a chair, and Anna did the same, but across from him, so they were face to face. Anna reached out and played with his hair. Angel suddenly jerked back. 

"Don't play with my hair!" Angel muttered as he fixed his hair. "Anything but that!" Angel smiled, and took Anna into another embrace. Angel gazed deep into her eyes, as the eyes looked like nothing but deep, endless space.

"Your eyes…" said Angel. "they're so… beautiful…" Angel looked on as if he were in a trans. Anna reached up and touched his face. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. They both embraced again and looked toward the stars…

Claire and Jonathan stood across from each other, their eyes met in a deadly gaze. Slightly bowing, then assuming a fighting stance, Claire looked deep into Jonathan's eyes.

"You're going for the knees," Claire muttered as she started to predict Jonathan's next move. Suddenly, Jonathan moved quickly forward and tried a sweep, as Claire jumped up and back flipped to avoid the trip. Their eyes met again, tension mounting up in the room. Claire slightly stomped her feet upon the straw mat as she met his gaze again. He charged, and went for a roundhouse kick to the temple. Claire, with great timing, met the blow quickly, and countered. A swift blow to the stomach, sent Jonathan flying back.

"Ack!" Jonathan screamed as he grabbed his stomach, then looked up again. He re-assumed the stance, and again their gazes met. 

"Kiyah!" screamed Jonathan as he made the first move again. Concentration was key, and if either one snapped out, it would cause pain for them. Grunts filled the room as Jonathan and Claire blocked everything that was thrown at them. Suddenly, a foot came sweeping through and took Jonathan to the floor.

"Ack!" Jonathan shrieked again as he flipped up. People in the apartment under them were curious to what was going on as what was happening in the room above. The chaos ensuing in Claire's room suddenly stopped, as Claire had Jon in a headlock.  
*Choking sound* 

"It's over," *Choking sound* "Stop, Claire!" Jonathan said, trying to get Claire's arms off him. Claire let go, and Jonathan collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"I know this is the fiftieth time," gasped Jonathan, "I can't breathe!" Jonathan said as he kept breathing. He sat up, and looked at Claire. She stood up, at the same time as Jonathan. They both bowed, and Jonathan walked out of the room.

"Thanks for the beating… again," said Jonathan, as he held his stomach and stepped out into the hall. 

Angel sat next to Anna, his arms embraced around her, as they looked toward the night stars. 

"I love you Anna," said Angel, as he played with a bit of her hair. 

_I feel your love, reflection-_

_Mitsumekasu hitomi ni-_

_Egaite harukana, Never ending story…_

_ _

Angel again looked into her eyes as the thought he could see a completely different world in her eyes. 

"Your eyes…" Angel whispered, "so deep…" He looked deeper into her eyes, as he held her tighter.

"Yes," said Anna, "I love you too."

_I feel your love reflection,_

_Atsuku yume wo kasanete,_

_Ayamachiosorezu ni matemeau seishun!_

_I feel your love, reflection-_

_Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni,_

_Egaite harukana, Neverending story…_

_ _

__Anna and Angel embraced and he playfully kissed her on the cheek. Sitting in the dim moonlight, the beautiful soft light surrounded them and the large pool area. Nothing could describe the romantic area as they sat, embraced in the warm sand. Looking toward the stars, a shooting star flew past.

_Afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru_

_Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni…_

__

__Angel again looked deep into her eyes as he saw deep into her soul. They both leaned toward each other and their lips touched. Angel slightly tightened his embrace around Anna as they passionately kissed in the dim moonlight. 

// You're really falling for her now… you must really love her… //

// I thought I was cold hearted, I can't be falling in love with her…//

// You're not as cold-hearted as you think, and she really does love you too…//

_I feel your love, reflection-_

_Yurushiaeru shinjitsu_

_Kuchizuke kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!_

_I feel your love, reflection-_

_Akiramenai jounetsu_

_Shinjite tsuranuku, Neverending story…_

_ _

__Angel held her tight as she broke the kiss slightly. They embraced again as the silent stars floated above…

Jonathan was mesmerized in the book, looking through all of the pages.

"Hn." Jonathan grunted as he flipped through the pages looking for facts. Suddenly, a knock sounded fromthe door. 

"Who is it?" asked Jonathan, looking up from his book. "Damnit, I don't like to be disturbed while I'm reading…" No answer came from behind the door. Suddenly a voice came up. 

"Hello?" came a scared and resisted voice from behind the door. "Jon?" He got up and walked to the door, putting down his book. Jonathan opened the door, and looked around. A sharp pain came to his face. The feeling of being punched filled his senses. Jonathan tasted blood as he fell to the ground. He knew Claire was next door, but right before he was about to scream, he felt a cold piece of metal put to the back of his neck. 

"Shit…" Jonathan said as he looked around the room. 

"Something… advantage…" Jonathan said as he looked around the room again. The burglar was stealing money, ramsacking his belongings. The burglar was wearing a mask, not really built, but knew what he was doing.With quick movement, Jonathan seized the gun from the burglar's hand and tripped him, sending him straight to the floor. Jonathan put the gun to his head, and pulled the mask off his face. 

"What are you doing here?" questioned Jonathan as he looked at his attacker. The burglar sat motionless, and didn't answer the question. Jonathan grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the floor. The anonymous man groaned in pain once hitting the floor, and then said nothing. Jonathan motioned to check his wallet and pulled his I.D. out. 

"The U.E.O," said Jonathan. "you bastard…" Jonathan said as he punched the man in the face. Suddenly, Jonathan felt a jolt of pain go through his back. Falling to the floor, he saw another attacker, carrying a silenced pistol. Suddenly, everything turned black. Jonathan lay on the floor, lifeless, surrounded in a pool of blood. As the two attackers fled, the one Jonathan severely hurt spit in his face, retreating. 

Author: Yeah…I changed my way of writing, and there is mental thinking for Angel, since he is our main character.

:: Angel screams yes, then dances around ::

Jonathan: Why'd I have to die? 

Author: Because your character I've based on you OOC doesn't want to be in the story. 

:: Jonathan pouts, then walks into a corner and starts crying ::

Author: DAMN YOU _________!! (the person who Jonathan was based on)

***** DISCLAIMER *****

I do not own White Reflection, who was written by Nagano Shiina, Composed b Takayama Minami, arranged by Takayama Minami, and Nagano Shiina. All credit is given, I own all characters in this story.

// Sorry I forgot to post disclaimers/claimers on my other stories stating that I own my characters, Angel Ikashi, Anna Klein, Claude Valencia(actually, never mind Claude… he's my friend's), Jonathan Amber, Claire Lian, and Sean Mukasashi. Oh yeah, Mr. Perry (dirty s*it) *Cough, Cough*, all the Votal Instructors, Votals itself… everything else… BTW, R/R please??//


	6. [Revenge]

Chapter 6

[Revenge]

The sound was silent as Anna and Angel walked down the hall, still embraced. A loud shriek and sounds of crying came from a room in their hall. They both separated, and ran toward the room, where the door was open. 

"No…" Anna and Angel walked into the room, where Claire was on her knees in front of Jonathan, who was sprawled out on the floor. Sobs and tears rolled down her cheeks as she held Jonathan in her arms. 

"No, Jonathan…" she said. "you can't die…" she said, as more tears came down. The dried blood on his clothes slightly clung to Claire's kung-fu pants. She sat there, looking at Jonathan. She sobbed, and she put him down. As the couple walked into the room, dried blood was everywhere. Anna looked around in shock as she too ran to Jonathan. Angel closed his eyes as tears started to roll down. Angel looked to the floor and many tears started to fall from his eyes. 

// No… //

// He was my good friend… // 

Looking at Jonathan, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, blood slightly dribbled out of his mouth. 

// I'll kill whoever did this to you, Jonathan… //

Claude, at that time, walked in amidst a smell of blood and death. 

"No," said Claude. Claude leaned toward the wall and pounded it. "It can't be…" Angel put a comforting arm around Claude as he, Anna and Claire walked out of the room. 

Sean was standing in the lobby with his glasses pulled over his eyes, his trenchcoat wrapped around him. He looked up to the four remaining pilots who walked up to him. Right before Angel opened his mouth, Sean responded quickly. 

"I know what happened," said Sean. "We'll have a funeral soon, they're picking up the body now," as he looked past the coroners taking Jonathan's body away. Claire walked past and sat down on the couch. She curled up and started crying again. 

Rain was pouring, and the pilots stood in a desolate cementery. The rain, pattering upon the land sounded as if it were mourning. It sounded as if anything were. Jonathan's coffin stood on a small platform in the rain. Rain and tears dripped down all of the pilot's faces, as they looked on. 

_Fighting a war that they were never chosen for,_

_Is that they were hand picked for destiny…_

_Is it that one of the chosen has fallen?_

Angel looked around in the rain, looking over his dark glasses as he held Anna closer to him, who was also crying. Claude stood with his head bowed, tears also dropping to the ground. 

_One of the chosen has fallen?_

_Fear not;_

_Another Angel of peace has come to restore justice to the universe…_

_ _

__Angel closed his eyes as he looked onto Jonathan's grave. He took the flowers that he had bought from the florist and slowly set them upon Jonathan's coffin. 

"We always were by you," Angel whispered, "rest in peace," as him and Anna walked away towards the van, still embraced. Claire approached the coffin and set her hand upon the pitch black hardwood. 

"You know, Jonathan," she mumbled as she smirked, "I'll settle this f***in injustice that put you here…" she pounded on his coffin as she strut towards the van. Claude, finally approached as he stood facing the coffin. He reached under his jacket and pulled out his quantum theorem textbook. He slowly lifted the lid and placed the book inside.

"Rest in peace, my friend…" He smirked, dropping a tear of sadness as he walked in the direction of the van. Claude got in, everyone still mourning. 

"Guys, we're heading to the base," said Sean. "Some modifications have been made to your Votals if you expect to match up to those mass-produced EvA Votals." Sean turned around as he looked toward the coffin as it was being lowered into the damp earth. 

// I'll avenge your death, Jonathan… remember that…. //

The second sight of the base was slightly confused, since the day's past events have taken one of the worst turns. Large buildings filled the area as many soldiers trained upon the fields or were jogging along the roads. The pilots stepped out and walked into the large hangar. 

"Since you have turned against the U.E.O. you will be accepted and will be taken in as Advanced Votal Pilots, also known as AVP. After remodeling them, we also have updated them."The luminous sight of the remodeled Votals stunned all of the pilots. Sean started again. "You will use your updated Votals in your battle against the U.E.O." He looked toward Angel. "Also, if you still go against your promise, you know what happens…" Angel nodded his head in acknowledgement, as he looked on. Sean handed out individual papers, and Angel looked at his.

"Angel Xero…" Angel mumbled as he read through it. "Upgraded rifles, chain whips, Angel wings? Upgrades to speed and defense…" His eyes moved down the paper. "Good…" He said as he climbed up the ladder toward the cockpit. 

~With Anna~

The size of her new Votal was overwhelming as she looked at the paper, which was handed to her from Sean. 

"Nightsound Votal…" she said as her eyes flickered across the paper. "All weapons upgraded, faster speed…." She looked around the paper again. "swell…"

~With Claire~

Walking toward her Votal, Claire read the paper and followed the direction at the same time without looking up. 

"Blackwind…" Claire said as she looked at the luminous size and read on. "Upgraded speed and booster size, stealth modules fitted upon the back and front, Ki blasters from the wrists…" she smiled. "revenge is sweet, isn't it…" 

~With Claude~

The previous death of Jonathan left Claude stunned and he was sitting on the platform next to his Votal. Suddenly, he pulled out the paper given to him and started reading. 

"Diablo," Claude said as he looked upon the large, dark and blood red Votal. "This could be interesting…" said Claude, as he read on. "Fire cannons placed in the shoulders, extendable shortel chains outfitted in the arms…" Claude's eyes widened. "Quite interesting…" Claude climbed up the ladder and disappeared in the cockpit. 

Time passed, and the pilots spent time with themselves. After more time passed, Angel, Anna, Claire and Claude sat alone in the briefing room, alone and confused. Angel got up and pounded a desk. 

"Bastards," mumbled Angel. "I'll kill them for what they did…" He pounded the desk and his eyes looked to the floor.

"Look, I know what happened because of his death," said Claire. "I should have done something…" She sat glowering at the wall. "I was in the room next to his…" She punched the table, making a large dent in the shape of her fist. She stared at the dent, and her eyes started to water as she leaned upon the table and started to cry again. The other three pilots could not do anything as Claire felt all her pain coming back.

"Those bastards! *sniff* I'll kill them all…" she screamed as she pounded the table again. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Sean, passed her by while entering the room.

"What was that about?" Sean said as he took off his glasses. "Is she still mourning?"

"Yeah," replied almost everyone in the room. 

"Since she's not able to fight, we'll use our resources and you'll have me on your next mission," said Sean as he straightened out his trench coat. "Meet back here tomorrow morning at 6:00." At that time, the four pilots left the room, dazed and confused after the day's events. 

~The next morning~

Angel got up and stretched, looking out the window. The dim sunlight barely filtered through the shade as he slowly walked toward the bathroom. After stepping out, Angel scratched the back of his head then sat down on his bed. Looking at the ceiling, he took a tennis ball from the bedside table next to him and started throwing it up. 

"War…" Angel mumbled, "never a peaceful victory…" continued Angel as he threw the tennis ball and it bounced back and he caught it. He grabbed his CD player and ran out the door. Approaching the Votal hangar, he saw his Votal standing among his other friend's along with one that had not looked familiar. A green colored Votal, Which had a throw off cloak, large light cannons fused to it's forearms, and missile launchers mounted on the shoulders. He shrugged and ran into the hangar. He came in to see everyone, talking to Sean. 

"Angel, get over here," said Sean as he waved Angel toward him. "We're going on a mission to assault the U.E.O. base on colony sixty five," Sean continued as he pointed to a board which had blueprints of the colony. "All of you will be split into separate groups and will be sent to attack a different part of the base," A man with a couple of papers walked up to Sean and whispered something into his ear. "Actually, now it will be two groups," said Sean. "Angel, Claude, you are group one," Continuing, he started again. "Me, Anna and Claire will be the second group." Everyone nodded in acknowledgement as they all pondered what attacks would be used. Five minutes later they walked off. All of them climbed into the cockpits of their Votals and started the warmup program. 

"We'll be launched in twenty minutes and follow the coordinates, we'll attack soon." Said Sean, as the Votals slowly started to lurch and slide out into space. Angel looked out into space as he felt something would happen. 

~Twenty minutes later~

"We're approaching the colony, arm your weapons," Sean warned as Angel pulled out his now Neo-Reitan rifle and glided toward the base. Angel pressed a button, and the Votal's massive angel wings spread into space and made the Votal look intimidating. 

"Split into your groups, let's head out…" came unto Angel's headset as he sped towards the base. "Attack!" Said Sean as he fired the first shot upon the colony, with the unknown green-colored Votal. An explosion rocked the colony and reinforcements came out immediately. EvA Votals poured out into space to avenge the scar that was left upon the colony. The fight began as the Rebel Votals tore through the mass-produced EvA Votals that were from the U.E.O. 

"Some weapon that was just created!" screamed Angel as he fired a shot from his Neo-Reitan rifle, which tore through 5 EvA's. 

Suddenly, five other Votals entered the fray that was just started. Angel's View point turned as he saw the five new Votals. 

"What the hell?" said Angel as a Votal identical to his faced him.

"Angel…" said Jun.

"You Bastard!" screamed Angel. "You used me and the others just for your sick twisted plot?" 

"Yes…"

"Why?" Then, Jun's Votal pulled out a long Beam Katana as he faced Angel. Jun swung, and Angel's Votal barely missed it. 

"What the hell?" 

"Destroy… Pilots…" said Jun in a drone type of voice. 

"What the…?" Said Angel again as Jun swung more and more, just barely scratching Angel's Votal. "Bitch!" Then, Angel pulled out his Light Katanas and charged at Jun. The Katanas forced against each other, causing a shower of electricity and sparks to pour down on the Votals. Locked in intense battle between Instructor and Student, a fatal miss by inches or a let-down of guard would cause immense pain unto the victim. Repeatedly striking, sparks showered down, and no signs of letting up showed at all. 

~With Claude~

"Veronica…?" came from Claude, as he became scared after what he heard Angel say upon his headset. 

"Claude," 

"Yeah?"

"Time to Die!" screamed Veronica as she pulled out a large metal bo staff and charged toward Claude. Claude desperately dodged in hope of deterring Veronica from killing him.

"I thought we had something going on?"

"Traitor…" She screamed as she swung again and again, in hopes of hitting Claude. Claude dodged every one, and hoped that she would snap out of this rage. Finally she hit him, very hard. Surges of electricity flew through Claude's cockpit. 

"What the hell, Veronica?!" He extended the Heat chains from his wrists as he was ready to protect himself from her. She swung repeatedly, and again hit him. 

"What's wrong!" as Claude's Votal slowly tilted to the side and more surges of electricity flew through the cockpit. 

"That's it!" He swung his chains, as they wrapped around Veronica's Votal. The heat melted her armor and heat came through Veronica's cockpit. She screamed in pain as the heat became higher and it started to melt some of the things around her. 

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, and Claude let the chains go of her Votal.

"You stupid fool!" screamed Veronica as she regained control of her staff, smacked Claude's legs as he lost control of them. 

"No, Veronica! Stop!" Claude replied as he countered with the chain, wrapping the Votal in it, and turning up the heat. She once again screamed in pain, but Claude didn't let go, and the Genitanium slowly melted away. 

"No!" screamed Veronica as the heat started to burn her and her skin.

"I'm sorry, Veronica…" Claude said as he turned on the flamethrowers, and the flames engulfed the Votal, which became a solid, half melted block of Genitanium. Claude heard the screams of Veronica as he killed his once thought love.

"No…." whispered Claude. "No…" as the chains let go and his Votal stood in space, EvAVotals surrounding him. 

"No!" Screamed Claude as he went into a rage, attacking all the EvA Votals in sight. Red chains flew and looked like a blur, melting and destroying armor whichever laid in its way. 

~With Claire~

The two identical Votals floated eye to eye in space, and at the same time, they withdrew their weapons. They both disappeared, then reappeared, weapons clashing at exactly the same time. Suddenly, the battle drew to a stalemate, both holding weapons which were locked, sparks also showering. Suddenly, Claire said something.

"You know Joseph," she continued. "I always thought you were cute…" 

"You did?" Just then, Claire took this as the right opportunity and hit the weapon in the right place. The beam sword cut straight through the middle and straight into Nicholas' chest. Blood came down and also came across the cockpit as his eyes flashed around and then looked around in terror.

"Why?"

"Weakling…" She said as she slid the sword in deeper and pulled it out. The vacuum of space sucked the air out, and Nicholas ran out of air, suffocating. His last breath of air was a mumbled word.

"Bit..ch.." he said before he collapsed and died. Claire stared long and hard at the screen and then went on a rampage, destroying everything in sight, the EvA Votals.

~With Anna~

Anna and Joseph were duking it out. Sound blasts were firing back and forth and dodges and counters were performed many times over. Suddenly, they became in a lock and both had their sound blasters aimed at each other's head. Out of nowhere, Claire suddenly entered the small fray. A large body check sent Joseph's Votal flying. Up against the two rebel Votals, 5 EvA Votals already assembled behind him, ready to back him up. Claire flew toward them with her Light Rods, tearing through the EvAs, then reaching Joseph. Suddenly, Claire and Anna sat face to face with Joseph. He had his blasters aimed at both of them, when out of nowhere Claire struck Joseph with no warning. Slicing off his legs, he lost control of his boosters and he started floating. She then proceeded to slice off the arms, then the head. The decapitated Votal floated in space, surrounded in a ball of electricity. Then, Anna screamed in anger and fired a large sound blast that engulfed Joseph's Votal and it exploded.

"Bastard," she said as she and Claire flew off to join the others in fighting the EvA's and to destroy the Colony.

~With Sean~

"Who are you?" questioned Sean as he looked at his enemy, who was a young girl.

"Jonathan, you traitor!" screamed Maria as she charged at Jonathan. He slowly moved out of the way, and smirked.

"Do you really know who I am?" said Sean as he pulled out his large Katanas, which showed out of the corners of his cloak.

"You'll pay for treason!" she screamed again as she flew with high speed at Jonathan. Suddenly, she was cut down easily by Sean's massive Katanas. Maria screamed in pain as she felt herself being cut into half, feeling the hot beam slicing through her. Blood splattered throughout the cockpit, as she tried to move her legs as when she looked down she was in half. Just then, a vacuum of air suffocated her, and she suffered the same fate as Joseph.

~With Angel~

Screams of traitor and cussing could be heard over the wavelength as Jun and Angel clashed for a full hour now. What seemed like hours were really minutes and Angel could feel some bad karma. Suddenly, Angel fell into a large rage and his aura filled the cockpit. A bright, visible light could be seen from outside the cockpit of Angel's Votal, and suddenly everything erupted into slow motion. The beam weapons collided once, twice, and suddenly, Angel tore through Jun's Votal, demolishing it and cutting it in half. Jun's final scream was during the final attack, and finally cutting through, most of the EvA Votals started to retreat and stop advancing. Suddenly, firing stopped as a large fireball engulfed the colony, brightening up the small area like a red giant. The explosion destroyed some EvA's, as well as the five pilots were fleeing.

"Get out of the area!" screamed Angel as the Votals exited the fray as fast as they joined it. Angel looked to the side and saw Sean's Votal. 

// Is he the true fifth pilot? //

// Is he really? //

Gliding at top speed through space, the five pilots headed back toward the fire-covered planet they would eventually would call home.


	7. [The Aftermath]

Chapter 7

[The Aftermath]

A still quiet filled the field, as a small breeze blew through. The wind slightly tossed Angel's bangs as he sat, un moved by the wind. Eyes closed, he slowly stood up and assumed a fighting stance. In his mind, he imagined a figure, same hair, same clothes, but faceless. Looking at him fighting in the meadow would look as if he were doing a simple form. Training is what was being done. Small grunts were heard as Angel blocked and punched. 

"Kiyaaaa…" Angel screamed as he threw a deadly punch and stepped back. In his mind was an image of his alter-ego rolling back, stunned. He stood and re-assumed himself into a bowing position, then opened his eyes. The field was quiet, the sound only ruffled with small breezes going back and forth.

"I worry too much…" said Angel as he walked toward the car and jumped in. He left the radio shut, and drove back toward the hotel. 

"So many things…" 

// How did we get dragged into this, I mean we're only in college… //

// Why did we get involved with this? //

// We're only… 18… //

// Age doesn't matter… but… we're trained killers just introduced into a war… Why were we pulled into this mess… //

// trained killers… //

Suddenly, in practically no time at all Angel pulled into his parking spot in the hotel. He walked into the hotel, and got into the elevator. Elevator music was ringing through the small enclosed box as he, got off at his floor. He walked over, and knocked on Anna's door. Then, Anna opened the door and suddenly she realized it was Angel. 

"Ahh! I was waiting for you, hold on." She shut the door in his face and he knocked again. The door opened and she showed him in. 

"What's up?" said Anna.

"Nothing… everything's been so weird lately I lost track of everything…" They both hugged and they walked over to the couch and sat down. Anna moved closer to Angel and they started to cuddle. 

"I haven't been like this with you in a while…"

// Feels like forever… // 

"I know…" Anna replied, smiling and looking in his eyes. Sitting there in the dim moonlight, the time passing by like eternity, they sat satisfied and cuddled on the couch. More and more time passed and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

The dim light seeped through the heavy curtains of the room. Sobbing could be heard, and Claire sat, crying.Claire slightly pulled up the blinds and looked out the window. The small sandy pool area was between the area and the other side of the hotel, and whispers and loud talking could be heard in the room next door, which was Jonathan's.She sobbed more and more, and a small puddle of tears formed on the floor. 

"Why did he have to die…" Claire sobbed as she pounded the floor. "The casualties of war must make you stronger, not hold you back…" She closed her eyes and looked at the floor again. 

"War… is what will make me stronger…" Claire got up and lay on her bed. She shook her head and slowly mumbled her way into sleep.

A bright faint light came from the television, as Claude sat asleep in the bed. Looking lifeless, he was slumped upon a couple of pillows and the silent hum of the T.V. kept him asleep. Suddenly, the sleep mode on the T.V. shut off the television and Claude woke up, startled.

"Something's wrong," he said as he looked around. "Oh, the T.V.'s off…" Claude said again as he dropped his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep. 

The Next Day…

As the sun rose, birds chirped, and the pilots awakened to the hell that they were dragged into my the man they know as Mr. Perry. Angel and Anna, woke up, not realizing that they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

"Oh, oh…" Angel said as he looked around and saw that he still had his arms wrapped around Anna. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then slowly got up, so he could get Anna off him and he could do something.

"I can't feel my legs," said Angel. "that's not good… is it?" After a few minutes, he regained feeling, but then Anna woke up.

"Oh, again…" He stopped moving as Anna moved her hands around and then she came to Angel's face.

"This is who?" said Anna. Angel smiled and he opened his mouth.

"Angel," said Angel. "Sounds like you had a really good sleep or something…" Anna got up and she hugged Angel. 

"Good morning," said Anna. She then looked at her watch, then got up. "We have to go meet up with the other pilots and Sean soon."

"Yeah, I know," replied Angel. "Let's go down and get something to eat," as they both strolled down the hallway.

Sean tapped his boots against the floor lightly as he looked at his watch. Claude was in the breakfast buffet, getting food. Claire, was silently sitting on the couch next to Sean, waiting. Suddenly, Claude came back with two full plates of food and he jumped onto the couch.

"Hiya guys," said Claude. "Check out this food!" Claude smiled and then started to stuff his face. Claire looked at him, appalled about his behavior. 

"What the hell," Claire replied in disgust. "Don't eat like a pig!" Several people turned to find the source of the quick outburst, and then Angel and Anna stepped out of the elevator, still looking in a dazelike trans. 

"Finally," said Sean, as he sat down on the couch. "Look, we have a mission to go on in a couple of hours. Looks like some of you need to get awake or something," Sean looked around the room, then continued. "Meet back here in two hours, also, be on time…" right after Sean finished, the pilots automatically left and all wandered somewhere. 

Angel and Anna were lethargically moving down the hallway to the buffet room, and they both were still in a dazelike state, half in and out of sleep. Anna moved to sit down, and Angel automatically went towards the coffee.

"You want a cup too?" said Angel.

"Yeah, please." Angel slowly walked back towards Anna, and he sat down in a seat. They both started sipping and sneaking looks at each other. 

"Hmmm, so," said Anna, looking back at Angel. "What is upppp?" 

"How many times have we ever said that in a conversation," replied Angel. "Nothing." They both smiled, and both began taking sips from their coffee simultaneously. 

Claire sat silently in the lobby, her legs crossed, and she glowered straight at the wall. Feelings of many kinds drove through Claire's head. 

"I have to move on, I can't sit here like this…" Claire mumbled, her eyes surrounded with small bags from crying practically the whole night. "The strength to move on…" She got up and moved into the elevator, pressing the button of her floor. Stepping out, she walked back into the room, and opened the door. She looked around in suspicion, and she stepped into the bathroom. Slowly stripping herself, she jumped into the shower, and steam started to fill the room. Slowly it came to Claire that someone else was in the room. She put on a towel and she slowly stepped out of the bathroom. Everything seemed to be okay, but something was too wrong. Suddenly, an unknown figure tried to put her in a sleeper hold, when she retaliated. Not realizing there were two men in the room, she automatically went into a mode where she would not snap out of until they were gone. Punches and kicks were thrown and blocked.

"Stupid bitch, die!" One man ran at her with a tazer from behind when she was fighting the other man. Like instinct, she reacted quickly right before she was shocked and she kicked the man with the tazer. Nailing him in the genitalia, he collapsed to the ground in pain, and left only one to deal with. She blocked his punch, and held his arm so she could break it in one swift movement.

"Who sent you!" screamed Claire. She forced his arm a little bit farther so he would scream in pain. Claire looked behind her at the man who was knocked out. He started to move, so she kicked him in the face, and then in the stomach. She concentrated again on the man who attacked her first. 

"Who sent you!" she screamed again, as she kneed him in the genitalia. The man screamed in pain, and she re-straightened him by forcing his arm farther. 

"Who sent you!" she repeated, her firmness building up. Claire once again turned around and kicked the man so he would stay down.

"Okay, okay!" said the man. "I was sent by Perry!" Her eyes widened at the sound of his name. She broke his arm, and the man screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor. 

"Get out!" Claire shook the other man awake, and just then Claude entered the room.

"Claire? What the hell?!" Claude looked around, not knowing of what just happened. 

"Perry's assassins… luckily I didn't get killed…" Claire smiled, then kicked both the men, as Claude smiled. Claire and Claude both walked out on the attackers to join the others. The time was 9:50.

Sean was once again waiting in the lobby, sitting by the bar. Drinking a martini, he did not notice that the pilots were standing by him until Angel tapped him on the shoulder. Sean almost fell off the chair when he was tapped, and then he acknowledged their presence.

"Follow me." Sean said.

"He sounds like Mr. Perry…" said Claude, cracking a smile. The pilots followed Sean into the van, and they drove off towards the installation. Once again, déjà vu filled the pilot's minds as they approached the massive hangars that concealed their Votals. Claire looked around, then smiled.

"Home… the battlefield…" Claire smiled and looked on in a daze. The pilots, including Sean, arrived in the hangar. They all stepped out to come into view of their Votals. 

"The base you once visited in Pluto has been destroyed. You, including me, will head back to the installation and survey the wreckage. A couple of ships will accompany us, so we will not be alone. We will leave soon. Get ready." Sean looked at the Votals. "Suit up in your Votals and we'll leave soon." The pilots split up and ran towards their Votals. Angel, looking at the luminous size, climbed up the ladder. 

"I'll make that up to you, Mr. Perry…" Came from Angel before he disappeared into the cockpit. 

The sudden jolt of movement shook Angel awake as he realized that he was still in his Votal. 

// Where do I belong? In Anna's arms or on the battlefield… //

// alter-egos… // The sudden sound of a voice came on his headset. 

"Get ready, we're going to be near the installation soon and we will be launched," said Sean, in his calm-sounding voice. A couple of minutes later, another jolt of movement occurred as Angel realized that he was now in full control of his Votal. He spread the Votal's wings, and armed the beam katanas. 

"Approaching the base… arm your weapons…" Sean said, again. Suddenly, the entire armada of EvA Votals and a large number of unknown types were over the colony. 

"They knew we were coming?" Looking down toward the once-whole installation, small bits of ammunition fire came back up and hit a couple of Votals, but it rarely damaged it. Suddenly, a batch of missiles rushed up and destroyed a number of EvA Votals. 

"There's still people in the base?" Sean questioned, then turned toward the large fleet.

"Attack the EvA's. Attack the unknown Votals too. Defend the base…" said Angel as he charged into the fray. Suddenly, the other pilots joined battle as explosions rang out and the pilots tore through the unknown Votals and the EvA's with ease. Suddenly, the enemy Votals started to back off and retreat. Angel turned toward the large carrier-size ship that held the Votals. Sean, turned his view and started toward the half-destroyed installation. Upon landing on the ground, Angel turned the View camera around, and then noticed the surroundings looked dramatically similar to the ones that appeared to him in his dreams. A loud scream came from Angel's Votal and he was grabbing his head in pain. 

// I can't take this… it's too similar to the dream… //

"Agh!" Angel screamed as he grabbed his headset and then the screaming suddenly stopped.He closed his eyes and he noticed that not many people were killed. Sean found that most of the installation's crew was killed, though less than a fourth survived the missile blast. Suddenly, the remaining survivors were moved to the carrier, and then the pilots, except for Angel, started off for the carrier. 

// too similar…I don't know if I can stand the consequences of war… // Suddenly, the jump-jets on Angel's Votal flared up and he headed toward the carrier. 

"There's always tommorow…"

The pilots were all in their separate rooms, all doing something quietly, be it sleeping, reading, or staring at the ceiling. Silence filled the room as Angel lay on his side, looking at a picture of his family. 

"I'm so sorry…" said Angel as he drifted off to sleep. 

The time was 3:00 in the morning.

The carrier shook and slightly rolled, upon re-entry and then once landing. The quick breeze of fresh air blew through the exit of the carrier, where the pilots were standing. Once again, returning to the planet they would eventually call home, they got back into the van that escorted them to the base. Sitting in the car half awake, were Angel and Anna, looking like they never let go of each other. Claire was sitting in the front, staring out the window into the fields surrounding the base. Claude was already asleep in the backseat, sprawled out almost all over the seat. Sean sat in the front, driving the car. Driving back to the hotel in twilight, the pilots sat asleep, waiting for another hectic day. 


	8. [A Day Off?]

Chapter 8

[A day off?]

The sun's bright rays enveloped everyone as they rose to another day. It seemed as the pilots were too lazy to head to their rooms as they all fell asleep upon the couches in the lobby. Anna and Angel, still embraced, Claire sitting by herself, Claude again sprawled all over the couch and Sean, in a chair also asleep. The first ones to come to was Anna, who again realized that she had not gone to her room in a while. She closed her eyes, as she still sat with Angel's arms around her. Sean, got up and a couple of minutes came back with five cups of coffee. By that time, everyone but Claude was awake and busy doing nothing. The sounds of mumbling came from the other side of the lobby, but everything in the pilot's area was still quiet.   
"Here's some coffee for you guys…" Everyone slowly nodded and lethargically took a cup of java as they returned to their seats. Silence engulfed almost all of the pilots, until it was broken by Claude falling off of the couch, then awaking. A loud thump hit the floor, and everyone turned to see Claude half awake.

"I'm… okay!" Claude said as he jumped up, and he shook his head. Claude hesitantly walked over to the cup of coffee and started taking small sips as he returned to his seat. 

"You guys are having a day off…" Sean started to say as Claude cut him off.

"Really? A day off!?" Claude responded quickly, his eyes lighting up. 

"Uhm, yes…" Sean started. "A second day off. So, I'll meet you guys back here tomorrow morning." 

Meanwhile 

Slowly orbiting through the quiet stillness of space was a small space station. Quietness filled the small room as a couple of men sat at their spots.

"Sir, something is coming up on the radar," a man in a tidy uniform blurted out. 

"What the hell is this?"

Outside, a large fleet of ships approached the satellite. Suddenly, a large explosion rang out and flew toward the station. A bright shatter of light engulfed the station, as the fragments flew through space, and the humungous number of ships sat themselves in orbit.

"Sir, weapons prepared for assault," said a man who sat at an array of computers. Mr. Perry stepped out and took a look at the main screen. 

"Prepare my Votal. Including Jonathan's." 

The sun was starting to set as Anna and Angel were at a nightclub. Loud music blared through the tightly packed room as many people stood dancing. All of a sudden, the mood changed automatically with the music as a slow song as only a few couples came onto the floor to dance. Angel smiled, and they both gazed at each other. Then, they pulled each other closer and they looked like they were embraced on the dance floor. After those few minutes, they both stepped off the dance floor and walked outside. The warm orange glow surrounded the boardwalk. The sound of waves crashing upon the beach rang through the area and the warm smell of sand was all over. They both came to a stop, and sat down on a bench. 

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" asked Anna. 

"Hn," Angel grunted as he looked back at Anna. "yeah, it's getting dark, anyway." They both got up and into a car, and drove back towards the hotel.

A bunch of sirens blared out across the large ship. Suddenly most of the frigates formed a formation. A large number of missiles fired from the humungous ships as the flaming trail quiescently spelled doom for the planet and it's inhabitants. 

"Sir, something just came up on radar." Sean ran towards the man and he looked toward the screen. 

"Oh my god…" Like second nature, Sean ran toward another panel and slammed upon a red button. Horns and sirens blasted a warning sign. Suddenly, the entire base jumped to life and men were running all over the base. 

"Bombing in sequence. Take shelter immediately, I repeat. Bombing in sequence. Take shelter immediately," blasted through the hallways and outside of the base. In the cities, many people ran for their lives, taking shelter in their basements and such. 

"What the hell is this?" Angel pulled up to the hotel, and they both got out. Suddenly, a couple of men took Anna and Angel and took them into another car. When they got in, Claude and Anna happened to be there. 

"What's going on?" The driver did not reply and the other two men got into the car. After some reckless driving through the city, they got to a small bunker that would be shielded from the missile blasts.   
"Get in!" screamed one man as the driver and the other man escorted the pilots into the small bunker. Turning out, it was not a bunker, but an entrance to a base. Suddenly, the doors opened and Sean and a couple of other people were waiting. 

"What the hell is happening?" screamed Claude as he stared through Sean. 

"Perry found us…" 

"No, that's not good," said Anna. Out of nowhere, a number of explosions rocked the small room and some of the supporting beams fell down, crushing some of the people that were in the room. Once the dust settled, only little remained, and suddenly, a movement pushed out of the rubble. 

"Not again…" said Claire. Again, Anna pushed out of the rubble. 

"Claude? Angel?" was heard as Anna and Claire could be heard screaming their names. Then, a number of screams in pain could be heard as Claire and Anna struggled to lift the debris off. 

"No, Angel…" said a sympathetic Anna as she tried to get some debris off of him. 

"My leg, it's pinned.," said Angel as he tried to squeeze out. Out of nowhere, Claude pushed out of the debris, helping Sean up. 

"I'll kill him…" said Sean, trying to stand. 

"Help us, stupid!" screamed Claire, trying to push off the large chunk of rock that pinned Angel down. Claude ran over, and helped push. With enough time and luck, they pushed the big boulder that held Angel's leg. When Angel tried to get up, he stumbled and fell back down. 

"Shit," Angel paused, "It's broken…" 

"I'll kill him…" said Claire, clasping her fist. 

"Where's the Votal bay?" said Angel.

"Your leg, it's gonna be hell to operate your Votal with your leg like that!" said Sean.

"I don't give a fuck! Where is the bay!" Claude helped Angel up. 

"Follow me," said Sean. He dusted off his trenchcoat and trudged off among the rubble. Slowly but steadily moving, the four pilots followed faithfully. Arriving into the bay, the immense size once again, overwhelmed them. 

"Can you climb up, Angel?" asked Sean, as Angel looked up the ladder toward Angel Xero's cockpit. 

"That's it!" Angel screamed and he latched upon the ladder. "Argh!" He squirmed, and he pulled his way up, but he got into the cockpit. Settling down in the padded seat, he relaxed.

"Can't relax," said Angel, "I still have a vendetta…" Suddenly, Sean's voice came up on his headset. 

"We're taking off, and we have no backup whatsoever, since most of our defenses have been destroyed," said Sean. "We're launching now." A jolt of movement set Angel's Votal in motion, and just before he knew it, he was in mid-air. 

"Let's Go…" Angel mumbled as the five pilots headed toward space. Suddenly, sounds of explosions and screams over the radio channels could be heard as the pilots approached closer and closer to where the missiles came from. 

Mr. Perry looked at the screen and saw the five blips appear instantly.

"Jonathan, hurry, they are coming…" Suddenly, they both got into their cockpits and launched into space. 

"There still are people alive?" Sean looked around and saw many other unmarked Votals fighting the EvA's. 

"Duh, at least we're still alive!" said Claude, as he looked around. Suddenly, two unfamiliar Votals appeared out of nowhere. 

"Shit! It's Perry, but who is the other one?" Then, a familiar voice came up on the headset. 

"Surrender yourselves… Now." 

"Jonathan?" questioned Claude. No reply came from the voice. But then, another voice replied. 

"Yes, it is Jonathan," said Mr. Perry. "There is no need to, because he isn't really Jonathan anymore. 

"I thought you were dead, Perry…" Angel grunted.

"Stupid!" screamed Perry. "I simply left before the bomb went off, It's not that hard."

"Split up," said Angel. "I have a vendetta to carry out." 

"Oh, so you come to challenge me again?" Mr. Perry stated, drawing his beam sabers.

"Bring it," said Angel. "All you've got…"

"Angel, are you sure you want to do this?" said Anna, with a hint of fear. 

"Yeah, you take out the other ships," said Angel. "Make sure they can't fire again." Their Votal's boosters lit up, and flew toward the ongoing battle. 

"So you replaced me with him?" said Jonathan. His Votal looked different, and he had a more serious tone to his voice. 

// He's not like the Jonathan I used to know… //

"What do you say, me and you, buddy?" Jonathan's Votal faced Sean's and they both sheathed their beam weapons at the same time. 

"Anytime, just bring it…" Sean replied, his voice getting tenser. 

"How could you replace me with someone so weak?" 

// Big talk… he never said anything like this… //

"Weak? I'll show you weak…" Sean flew toward and smacked Jonathan's new Votal. Leaving a dent, Jonathan replied in anger. 

"You… You bastard!" Suddenly, his flares lit up and they both went into a deadlock. Out of nowhere, Angel looked toward Mr. Perry's Votal.

"Shall we dance?" Mr. Perry questioned as he charged toward Angel. They both met each other, blow by blow. Showers of sparks flew down and illuminated the area as all four Votals clashed. The eerie glow of the beam weapons cast fear into each pilot's heart. It was the symbol of life, or death. Grunts and screams of anger were heard over and over again over Angel's headset, as he fought to kill the man who dragged him and his girlfriend into a whole war. 

"You bitch!" Suddenly, Angel slashed the Votal's arm off, and then flew back. Mr. Perry did nothing but smirk, then commented.

"We'll see who has the last laugh, Angel…" With no warning, Perry's Votal disappeared. Angel looked around, but to no avail, he did not find Mr. Perry. 

"Gotta help Sean…" His boosters lit up and he went to find Sean. 

"Weakling!" Jonathan screamed as his anger kept building up, and accelerating his speed and strength. Sounds of beam weapon against metal kept ringing through Sean's ears. All of a sudden, Jonathan slammed his beam weapon into Sean's Votal, crippling it. The victor, Jonathan raised the weapon over the Votal's head, preparing to deliver the final blow. Without warning, a shower of electrical tipped spikes came down and landed on Jonathan's Votal, shorting the circuitry, disabling his arms. 

"Bastard!" screamed Jonathan. He turned around, and fired a couple of laser shots, which hit Angel in the cockpit. He grabbed his chest in pain, then looked on. Then, Jonathan's Votal disappeared and left Sean and Angel hovering. 

"Transfer all power to boosters," said Sean.

"Stay here," Angel stated. "I'm going to see if they're okay," Angel's Votal started to move and headed toward the fray that the other pilots entered.

Explosions rang out all over the area as the three pilots duked it out with the EvA Votals and the backup they had. 

"Shit!" A missile flew past Claude, who barely dodged the deadly object. "Too many EvA's!" The backup that was supplied by the rebels all got killed and destroyed in one blast by the missile that flew past Claude. 

"Ah crap!" screamed Claude, as he waved his heat chains around. Taking down more than a couple, his flamethrowers set whatever was left or the next line of EvA's on fire. Claire took cover, firing constant ki blasts, leveling most of the EvA force. Anna, was taking care of any other EvA's that got past Claire and Claude. 

"Oh god…" said Anna as she looked around. "We're surrounded…" hundreds upon hundreds were around the three pilots as they sat in the middle of what looked like millions. Out of nowhere, more explosions rang out as Angel and Claude forced their way through from the outside. They finally reached the middle, and, noticed that they were once again surrounded. 

"Fight your way out! All you have!" screamed Angel, as he drew his katanas and screamed in anger.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Claire, joining Angel. One by one, they all joined Angel in tearing through the hundreds of EvA Votals.

"Get going! Enter the planet's atmosphere now!" screamed Claude, as he flew toward the planet in a rush. Everyone quickly realized why Claude was in a hurry. 

"Shit!" Screamed Angel as he darted toward the planet and they all followed. In no time, a large fireball emanated from the center of the fray, which engulfed the entire fleet. 

"God damnit!" screamed Claire. "Tell us before you set the bomb!" 

"Sorry, at least I got us out of a fix…" replied a meek Claude. 

Upon exiting re-entry, they stumbled upon a view of a scarred planet. Fires all over the landscape, and the cities in rubble. 

"Grrrr…" grunted Sean. "That bastard…"

"Do you think he's dead now… after that blast?" said Anna. 

"No, he couldn't be…" said Claire. "He escaped the last one… he probably escaped this one…" 

"Look, there should be a hidden base west of here that could repair our suits," said Sean. "Let's go." The flares lit up again, and headed toward the sun. 

They arrived at the small base which was untouched by the missile raid. Small, and quiet, once the Votals landed, a large number of men rushed out to repair the damage that was dealt to the pilots. Sean jumped out of his Votal, and greeted the head mechanic.

"We have to leave the planet," said Sean. "They already know we're here…" 

"After we get our ships working," replied the mechanic. "We'll be ready then."

"How long?" 

"A couple of hours, give or take a few." Time passed slowly as the small population gathered their equipment and prepared their ships. A couple of hours later, the zero-gravity of space once again surrounded them. 

"Where the hell are we going now?" blurted Angel as he tried to get his leg comfortably in one spot. 

"Another one of those bases…" said Sean as he looked on. The soothing blue color of the former planet was slowly fading away as the pilots headed off to another home, in another place. 

Slowly arriving out of hyperspace, the pilots looked around. 

"Where are we?" said Sean, as the small fleet of ships and Votals appeared in a small asteroid field. 

"Sean, I'm picking up a lot of ships around here…" said a voice on Angel's headset.

// Shit… What's happening? //

"They're asteroids, right?" said Sean, his voice becoming tenser. 

// No… //

Out of nowhere, a small blast of light flew by and hit Angel's Votal, knocking it over. Angel quickly regained balance. 

"Angel! Are you okay?" shrieked Anna, with the tone of sympathy on her voice. 

"Shit!" screamed Angel. "I'm okay!" Another voice came up on all of the pilot's headsets. 

"Surrender yourselves!" said the voice. 

"You scratched the paint…" replied Angel. The voice laughed.

"Surrender your Votals and equipment now, or we will be forced to destroy you!" Flashing lights came up in Angel's cockpit as he looked around.   
// Power's draining… crap… // Suddenly, one blip of an enemy Votal appeared on Angel's radar. Again, more and more kept appearing.

"That's not good, is it?" said Claude, keeping a sense of humor. One by one, the pilots slowly started to draw their weapons. Out of nowhere, many Votals suddenly appeared as their boosters flared up and they started to charge. 

"Bring it!" screamed Angel, as he channeled his rage through his weapons and fighting. 

"This reminds me of the EvA's!" said Claude as he ripped an enemy Votal in half. Claire's Votal moved quickly, and slowly disappeared in between ripping through the Votals. Sean took his massive beam swords and tore through the Votals like they were rag dolls. The heat of battle suddenly increased as Angel's screams started to increase with strength.

"Aargh!" Angel screamed as he ripped through many Votals, leaving a trail of debris in his path. In Angel's cockpit, the fuel meter started to decrease rapidly.

// Baka… // He thought to himself as he killed some space pirate. Within the time range of twenty minutes or so, they demolished the enemy's army to a group of 30 or so Votals, which were smart enough to turn and run after seeing the carnage they just witnessed their allies go through. 

// Trained killers… aren't we supposed to be bringers of peace? Heh, it turns out this wasn't a day off… //


	9. [The Beginning of the End]

Chapter 9

[The Beginning of the end]

The silence throughout space was greatly spread. The eerie glow of the stars slowly floated by. Anna and Angel sat next to each other, embraced.

"Pretty quiet…" said Angel, smiling at Anna. 

"Isn't it pretty late?" said Anna, meeting his gaze. They both kissed playfully and both held each other closer.

"I love you, Angel…" said Anna, smiling. Angel could not help but gaze into her deep brown eyes. He leaned in, and kissed her softly. 

"I love you too…" he smiled and started to cuddle with her. 

// She's so warm… // He smirked and again looked into her eyes. Suddenly, the ship was jolted as if it were shaken like a rag doll. Angel fell over, and the pain in his leg sent shocks up his spine.

"Ahh!" shouted Angel, grabbing his leg in pain. Anna held him, to comfort him. Angel grabbed onto a chair, and looked at Anna. 

"Come on," said Angel, "Let's get to the Votal bay," Angel grabbed his crutches and started to limp aside Anna, who was running toward the bay. Upon entering the Votal Bay, all of the pilots were waiting for Angel and Anna. 

"About time…" said Sean. Out of nowhere, a couple of more explosions occurred and the ship shook again. 

"We need to retaliate, and most of our forces have been taken out," said Sean, looking at the men scrambling into Votals or their defense stations. "Including you, Angel." Angel looked up. 

"Yeah, I gotcha…" Angel clasped his fist and looked up again. 

"Let's go!" shouted Sean as the pilots split up and headed toward their Votals. Then, a scientist suddenly stopped Angel. 

"Yeah?" said Angel, turning around. The background blared sirens and warning horns. 

"Come with me." Angel slowly followed, dragging behind the running scientist. Suddenly, Angel came within the midst of a totally new Votal. 

"Shit, what the hell is this?" said Angel. 

"This is Neo Archangel Votal," started the scientist. He smirked, then started again. "Outfitted with electrical razor tips upon the ends of the wings like Angel Xero, it can short circuit anything the spears come in contact with." The scientist took another breath and started again. "It's also fitted with Neo-buster rifles on the forearms." He took another breath. "Everything else about it is almost exactly like Angel Xero." Right before Angel took off up the ladder, the scientist turned around.

"Angel!" the scientist shouted. Angel turned around, with his attention drawn. "Good luck." Angel nodded his approval, then started to struggle his way up the ladder. Inside the cockpit was a completely new experience. Then, he heard Sean's voice upon the headset. 

"Let's go, we should be launching now!" screamed Sean.

"Let's rock!" shouted Claire, who was hyped up. The old feeling of movement sent them floating through space. Suddenly, Angel's Votal took flight and spread it's wings throughout space. 

"Shit, man!" said Claude in astonishment as he flashed a smirk across his face. 

"Stop gawking guys, let's kick some ass!" said Sean, starting off toward the fleet of spaceships. 

Meanwhile 

"They're coming, Mr. Perry." Jonathan smiled and climbed up the ladder. 

"I'll see you after this…" Perry said as he jumped into the cockpit and soon after, they were launched into space.

The sight of the five pilots charging toward the EvA's was a terrifying sight, especially the sight of Neo Archangel, a new addition to the pilot's arnaments. Everyone pulled out their hand-to-hand combat weapons as they flew toward the EvAs. Suddenly, the sight of sparks flew everywhere as the pilots easily cut down the mass-produced EvA types. 

"Grr…" said Claude. "This is getting annoying…" The sound of metal grinding together then flying apart rang all over as the pilots wreaked havoc against the weak EvA pilots. 

"They fly like novices!" laughed Claire, who had a smirk upon her face as she ripped through six or twelve Votals. She smiled again, then flew off towards a squadron of unorganized EvAs. Out of nowhere, a check sent Angel off balance. 

"Shit!" screamed Angel as he struggled to gain control of his Votal. At the same time, Jonathan came out of nowhere and hit Claude. They both regained balance and hovered near each other. Suddenly, Jonathan's and Perry's Votal appeared out of nowhere. 

"Remember me?" said Jonathan, who started to laugh uncontrollably. 

"Jonathan?" said Claude, who started to notice.

"It's not you… you died…" Angel started to speak, with a low hoarse voice. 

"You fool!" Jonathan screamed, coming out of laughter. "That was a decoy!" He started to laugh again. 

"Shut up, damnit!" Angel pointed a wing at Jonathan. Not knowing, Jonathan kept taunting him.

"Ooh, I'm scared now!" said Jonathan. "Are you going to flap at me?" He started laughing again.

"Laugh at this, bitch!" shouted Angel as he fired a couple of spears at him. They stuck into his Votal, and his Votal started to illuminate the small black area as the electricity field increased.

"Bastard!" screamed Jonathan, who was trying to keep power stable. Angel smiled and turned up the heat. Flipping a switch, the electricity started to increase by ten thousand volts. Jonathan started to scream as the inside of his Votal started to heat up and melt. All of a sudden, a large sound came from nowhere as a giant fireball engulfed Neo Archangel. 

"Shit! Perry, you'll pay!" screamed Claude, as he could do nothing for his best friend. Then, a soot covered Votal floated alone in space. 

Meanwhile 

The other three pilots started to steadily reduce the EvA fleet. Out of nowhere, the EvAs started to reduce their attacks and fall back. 

"What the hell?" Claire questioned as she charged after the retreating Votals. 

"Claire, no…" said Sean. "It's wrong to hit someone from behind. It's dishonorable…" Claire stopped in her tracks and shut off her weapon. She hovered back toward the other two pilots. She smiled, and then she started to laugh. Anna smiled, then looked in Angel's direction.

"Something's wrong…" Anna's look suddenly changed, and she headed toward Angel.

"Nnnnn…" came from Angel, as he floated through space. 

Claude's voice came onto Angel's headset. 

"Man, are you okay?" questioned Claude, in a concerned tone of voice. Thoughts flew through his head, as he struggled to stay awake. He lifted his hand to his head and lifted it off. The sight of blood was only familiar. Only this time, it was all over his clothes, and he started to see that blood covered most of the cockpit. His head started feeling light, and he collapsed to the floor, the chair pinning him down. The pain in his mind did not really show as that he was already in more pain, along with some debris upon his broken leg. He did not scream, nor did he say anything at all. Silence filled the cockpit, except for the small chatter that came into his ear every so often.

"Angel!" shouted Anna into his receiver. "Angel, are you okay?" Her voice became tenser as she came nearer to his Votal. As she came closer, she saw the blackened remains and started to become more scared.

"Angel!" she came closer and closer to breaking out in tears. "Please, tell me you're okay…" Suddenly, the light from flares off of Medic ships that came out to retrieve Angel's Votal. With everyone retreating, Anna was close to tears and Claire was with to her, sharing her pain. All the pilots were in the meeting room, awaiting Angel's status. 

Six Hours Later

A nurse in a small tidy uniform walked out slowly, and everyone, almost half awake. Anna, darted up and asked automatically,

"Is he going to be okay?" Her eyes widened with a certain amount of hope in her eyes. The nurse lowered her eyes to the floor. 

"He has a severe concussion," the nurse started. "He might be okay within a couple of days, with a little bit of luck." She took another breath, and started again. "He lost a large amount of blood, so he should stay with us for a couple of days after he wakes up." Anna nodded and sat back in her chair. A smirk came onto her face, and she started to cry.

"He's okay, why are you still crying?" said Sean, leaning over.

"I'm happy that… he's okay…" she smiled, and then she buried her face in her hands. Everyone had a breath of relief that their buddy, their best friend or their closest friend wouldn't die today. 

The Next Day

A small argument broke out in the meeting room, as two pilots argued what to do to replace their leader.

"No, what the hell do have you done?" shouted Claude, who had an accusing finger in Sean's face.

"Well…" started Sean.

"Ha!" Claude shouted. (( lol, wtf am I doing with this story?! ))

"Fine, whatever…" said Sean, admitting defeat. 

"Look, was that really Jon we fought last night, that it wasn't really some wanna-be or trained person sent by Perry?" Claude stated, sitting in a chair.

"He did sound like him, but he didn't speak like him," said Claire. "His voice was exact, but he never, ever talked like that before." She paused to think, then started again. "He would usually never curse so much, or threaten, at all…" 

"His fighting style became more aggressive…" added Claude.

"So it can't be him… could it?" said Anna. Sean sat behind everyone, not knowing anything. 

"We can't say it really is him unless we actually see him…" said Anna. Sean, shook his head in agreement.

"Good." Said Claude. "Let's all get some sleep…" The pilots all got up and separated and went off to their own rooms. 


	10. [The Calm Before the Storm]

Chapter 10

[The Calm Before the Storm]

The sun's early rays scattered throughout the system, and the first light of the day came through the windows of the capital ship, known as the Chun-sa. ((Angel, I think in Japanese?)) Anna sat, restless next to Angel, hoping soon that he would wake up. The constant beeping sound from the monitor almost drove her to insanity, but she remembered that it helped keep him alive. Soon, her body got used to the sound, until it stopped. No flat line, absolutely no sound at all. She looked up off of the chair arm to see Angel sitting up, leaning forward upon his knees. She smiled, and took hold of his hand.

"Hey…" Angel said, smiling. He had a pale look upon his face, which looked like he had a bit more blood coming into him.

"You're okay…" Anna said, meeting his gaze.

"Yeah…" said Angel, remembering the feeling he got from actually holding Anna again. Suddenly, Angel got up and pulled the IV out of his arm. Anna's eyes widened as she looked toward him.

"Don't all the pilots have a meeting soon?" said Angel.

"No…" Anna started, when Angel interrupted her.

"Let's have one… I have an idea…" Angel started, as he walked out of the room. Running after Angel, Anna was trying to convince him to go back to his hospital room. 

"But they said you need rest, Angel!" Angel turned, and Anna almost ran into him. He smiled, then nodded. "I'll be okay…" At that time, Anna and Angel ran around the small capital ship, trying to see which rooms all of the pilots were sleeping in. In no time at all, The other two pilots were not really awake, almost asleep in the meeting room. Suddenly, Sean walked in holding five cups of coffee. 

"Coffee, anyone?" Sean called. The only one with almost enough energy to move was Claude, who slowly picked up the cup and sipped it. Suddenly, his mood lightened almost immediately, and he was the normal Claude. 

"Look, I want to get screw Perry over for what he did," said Angel, and he put his hand on his head, where a large bandage was wrapped around. "I remember that you guys," he continued, pointing at Anna, Claire and Sean, "You guys demolished most of the EvA Fleet," and he sent a smirk towards Anna. She smiled, and then started to listen again. Sean and Claude dealt each other glances, as their fight the night before had no effect anyway. Sean, then stood up. 

"Angel, if you want to organize an attack on Perry's base, you'll need me to get the other pilots up and ready." Angel acknowledged him, then settled it. 

"We're going for it…" said Angel. Sean, walked over to the table. After a long time of planning, the five pilots finally got up and agreed on what they would do. Angel looked satisfied, smiling. 

"We're going to set off in a couple of hours. We'll head to the Votal bay, which will be loaded onto another ship." Started Sean, "So, pack up, and we'll be off soon." 

After finishing packing, Angel shut off the light in his room. He then took a picture of Anna out, and looked at it. Smiling, he put it back into his wallet and walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway, he bumped into Anna.

"Hey!" said Anna as she hugged him. 

"Look, Anna," said Angel, who's glare looked toward the floor. "I can't let you go, Anna…"

"But…" Angel interrupted her sentence, and he looked up.

"After what happened to me before…" he continued, his voice getting hoarser, it beginning to sound like a mumble after mumble. "I don't want that to happen to you, I… care for you too much…" Angel's eyes started to water, and he started to smile. 

"Please, Anna…" he started again. "Stay here…" They hugged, and Anna nodded her head in acknowledgement. Starting again, Angel put his arm around Anna as he limped down the hall with her towards the Votal bay. When they stepped into the large room, filled with people and mechanics fixing their Votals. Angel, looked toward his two Votals, Neo Archangel, and Angel Xero. Neo Archangel, already fixed overnight by the best mechanics, looked better than new, as Sean called over Anna and Angel. Sean shook his head at Angel, and he answered him.

"Yeah, she's not going." Said Angel. 

// I feel so guilty… but it's for her good… // Then, all of the pilots ran toward their Votals. Then, they started moving and were sent into space. 

Anna had some ideas of her own, and dashed behind a stack of crates. Thinking back, she remembered a couple of things:

// This bay is going to be transferred to another ship… // So, she stayed in the same place for a couple of hours. Suddenly, sirens started blaring, and men and women started to get into the Votals. 

// They look mass produced… EvA's? nah… //


	11. [Chun-Sa Tsubasa] (( it's Angel Wings ev...

Chapter 11

[The Final Battle]

Outside in space, only a few hundred Votals approached the almost-dead space capital ship, the Hemidal. Leading the small battalion, were the four pilots who chose to go and lead this mission. Suddenly, they stopped short and then the Votals following started to organize themselves. A picture of this to a soldier from the 20th or 21st century would have been amazed, about the technology that has been advanced, and the swiftness on how the battle was fought and finished. The dim backdrop of space and the small planet around them efficiently made the battle more dramatic. Suddenly, EvAs started to pour out of the Hemidal as the rebel pilots started to begin hesitation. Some Votals started to shuffle, but the four pilots stood firm, awaiting destiny.

Meanwhile 

Anna got out of her small hiding place and started to run among the people running amongst the Votals. She looked at her Votal, the Nightsound, she had her doubts. Then her sights changed toward Angel Xero, Angel's Votal. She smiled, and started to run toward it. After climbing in, she looked around the cockpit, which looked astoundingly similar to hers. She noticed the smell of his cologne, and she smiled. Putting on the pilot's helmet, she powered on, and flew out into space. 

Unknowingly, another suit joined the fray, as the four pilots lead the battalions against the EvA pilots. Suddenly, Angel and Claude were transported to an area away from the battle. The background of explosions and the illumination of those implosions slowly gave sight to Perry and Jon's Votals. 

"I thought I killed you, Angel…" said Perry, starting to laugh. 

"I guess I didn't die," said Angel. "Cut it kinda close, though." Angel chuckled, having a sense of humor. Out of nowhere, Jonathan drew his beam sabers. Claude and Angel followed suit, as Perry's suit disappeared in mid-air. Angel's caution heightened, and suddenly, a flash of light came out of nowhere. The reaction time by Angel quickly happened, and Perry's saber met Angel's. Sparks showered over, illuminating the Votals clashing. 

Claude and Jonathan's Votals were level facing each other, and one was waiting for the other to start. Suddenly, Claude realized that this was not the Jonathan he once knew. 

"Shall we dance?" questioned Claude, as he drew his weapons. The two Votals magnificently flew apart, then flew together, smashing their weapons against each other, also causing sparks. Like dancing, the Votals came apart, then came at each other, making each move precise and carefully. The retro flares fired up over and over as the weapons of death clashed over and over. 

Suddenly, the view of wings and blasts of fire came from nowhere, as a couple of EvA Votals flared up in explosion. The orange glare was so bright even Anna had to shield her eyes. 

"Angel?" said Claire, looking toward Angel Xero. Anna smiled, and said nothing. 

"Pilot, identify yourself!" said Sean, demanding to know who was in Angel's Votal.

"It's only me!" said a meek voice. Claire's eyes lit up and her boosters lit up and she matched up with Anna. 

"What are you doing here?" said Claire. "I thought Angel said you had to stay back?" Angel Xero's boosters lit up the dark area as she started to head toward the fighting EvA fleet. Claire did nothing but shrug and she went after Anna. 

Meanwhile 

The repeated striking of the beam plasma weapons became automatic light to see what was happening in the tensed, heated battle. Suddenly, Angel's concussion took effect, and he started to become weaker. Perry took this to advantage and struck Angel down. Sparks flying over the place and the sound of metal grinding against itself was horror to the ears and eyes. Angel could not help but glare at the screen and start to grumble to himself. Angel once again regained balance and started to fight back. Again, he was struck over and over by Perry's beam weapon as he screamed in anger. 

Claude growled, because this fight was going towards nowhere. Suddenly, he remembered some training that he received from Claire. 

"Play weak, so that he does think you are…" Claire looked at Claude. She smiled, and continued. " When he thinks he has the upper hand and gets too cocky, strike him down…"

Claude smiled, then started to use his plan. He matched a blow dealt by Jon, then flew back.

"Weakling!" screamed Jon, as he charged again. Claude kept playing the charade, and Jonathan in his anger, took into it. Striking out of nowhere, a heat chain came from Claude's wrist and wrapped around Jonathan's Votal. Claude hesitated at first, but then he decided he had to.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan…" Suddenly, the flamethrower mounted upon Diablo's arm lit up, melting the Genium-Diamond armor upon Jonathan's Votal. Claude flinched as he could not bear the torture or the burden of killing his own friend.Jonathan's screams of pain and death marked Claude's mind forever, and before it was too late, he had burned and totaled Jonathan's Votal to nothing but a melted piece of Genium Diamond. 

Angel's mind began deteriorating (( not literally, it's because he couldn't think )) due to the severe concussion and the overload of anger that was flowing through his mind. (( reminds me of the zero system for some reason … don't ask, I had too much pepsi )) Suddenly, power and systems started to go down and Angel looked all over the control boards. 

"Shit…" Angel mumbled. Suddenly, a jolt of movement sent everything to practically no power at all. 

"Only movement?" said Angel, looking at his boards. "Shit!" Unexpectedly, Angel Xero came out of nowhere. Perry's eyes flashed in amazement. 

"What the hell is this?" said Perry, questioning everyone. Perry raised his weapon and right before he slashed Neo Archangel in half, a blast from Angel Xero's Reitan Beam rifle shot out from the barrel and smacked into Perry's Votal. In his cockpit, almost everything lost power. Anna shrieked in exitement, happy that she saved her boyfriend's life. Perry's Votal raised it's arm and suddenly something popped out. A spear, shot out of it's wrist, heading straight at Anna. 

"Anna, no!" shouted Angel. The last bit of energy in Neo Archangel was used to light up the flares. Suddenly, the sound of metal clanging into armor sounded, and Angel grabbed his chest. 

"No…" he said, as he could feel blood starting to slip out. Perry laughed in victory, as his Votal exploded. Angel clenched his fist and put his hand to his chest as he felt the searing pain from the spear. He pulled the spear out, then leaned forward on the control board, smothering blood all over the controls. The last words he remembered saying, were:

"Get a medic out here!"

Angel opened his eyes, hearing some people talking, and then he felt someone wrap his arms around him. He started to cough, and he felt blood splatter all over his face. He moved his arm to wipe it off, but the person who was hugging him wiped it off first. 

"I'm… so sorry Angel…" said Anna, her eyes watering. She put her hand up to the spot where he was stabbed.

"Don't be sorry…" said Angel, who was trying everything to smile. "It's better than you being here…" He flashed his grin, then blinked. "I'm not going to make it, am I?" Angel questioned, coughing again. 

"Don't talk like that…" Anna said as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. 

She looked deep into his eyes and felt the blood that stained his shirt, the cut that would separate them both eternally and physically. The barely grumbled words,   
"I love you… I always will…" almost came out of his mouth as she looked deep into his eyes, and she could see her reflection in them. Sobbing, she wearily said no more than,  
"I love you…" back and she held him close to her heart. "Don't die… please Angel…" She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "You can't leave me now…" The three other pilots stood by idly, not knowing what to do. Claude couldn't feel anything but sympathy. 

"I…I'll always… love you, Anna…" Suddenly, she felt him become lighter as his grip on her hand slowly let go and the last thing she saw in his eyes was the look, the desire that Angel had for her and the feeling that his life ended so abruptly. She could not feel anything but sadness as beads of tears rolled down her eyes and she could not help but start to scream as the love of her life was lost in her arms, forever. Holding him, she could not stop sobbing and the hot beads of tears would not stop burning. The feelings in her mind couldn't be contained, and she couldn't help but stop crying. Her head lying on his chest, she would not stop crying and she couldn't believe that the only one she ever really cared about, the only one she ever loved, left her…

His closed eyes looked so innocent, and it looked like he was sleeping. 

// Could I have prevented this? Damnit, why… No… //

Words could not even come out of her mouth as she felt his spirit slip away and her hands were drenched in his blood as she held him closer to her for one last time.  
"I Love you... Angel..."


	12. [The Funeral-Epilogue] (( YEah yeah what...

Chapter 12

[The Funeral-Prologue]

The cloudy sky was overcast gray, as rain poured down. The funeral was only shielded by a small tarp that only covered the coffin, and only a few onlookers stood by. Anna was standing by the coffin, still shedding tears as the other pilots were mourning. A picture of Angel with his arm around Anna stood beside the coffin, along with a school picture of Jonathan. 

_I won't be afraid-_

_I'll be alright if you help me,_

_I know you're looking down from heaven-_

_And I won't let you down, _

_I'll be everything you taught me,_

_I know that I know as always-_

// The casualties of war… But why Angel? //

Thunder boomed in the background as quick flashes of lightning followed quickly. It seemed as if nature was mourning for the loss of it's two sons…

_ _

_Sorry, I never told you-_

_All I, wanted to say_

_And now, it's too late to hold you-_

_Cause' you're far away, So far away…___

_ _

Tears again rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the darkest moment in her life just about 24 hours ago. Anna looked toward the cloudy sky as a quick flash of lightning came past. 

_Never, had I imagined_

_Living without your smile…_

_Feeling, knowing you hear me- _

_It keeps me alive [alive]… _

_ _

__She looked at the picture that was sitting upon the small stand. 

// That smile… // 

She looked at his lifeless body, and she again, started to cry. Those burning tears, which would always stay in her memory for as long as she lived, started to roll down her cheeks again. 

___And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven__   
__Like so many friends we've lost along the way__   
__And I know eventually we'll be together__-_

# One sweet day…

Anna could not hear anything, or at least she didn't want to, but she could barely make out the sound of the priest saying his words. 

// He looked so innocent… but he died because of my actions… //

// He said it wasn't my problem… Now I'm stuck with it… I lost him… // 

Anna sniffed and wiped a couple of tears from her eyes. She looked at his lifeless body, which was now starting to turn pale gray. 

// Is this truly my fault? //

_Darling, I never showed you__   
__Assumed you'd always be there__   
__I took your presence for granted__   
__But I always cared__   
__And I miss the love we shared…_

The priest suddenly stopped talking, and he left.

// He never knew anything… // 

Silence fell upon the small meadow as the rain kept pouring down upon the small funeral. She started to walk up and she put her hand on Angel's face. 

Flashback

Angel smiled, and he looked deeply into Anna's eyes. Anna smiled, and she put her hand on his cheek.

// It used to be so warm… // 

Slowly, she leaned in, and they both kissed. Slowly at first, then starting to get slow, and it ended up being passionate. Anna slowly pulled away and she smiled, then Angel took her hand. 

Present

// That first kiss… // 

_ _

_Although the sun will never shine the same__   
__I'll always look to a brighter day__   
__Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep__   
__You will always listen as I pray…_

_ _

__

Slowly, the rain started to stop, and the sun started to peek out from behind the gray clouds. A group of men in the back row stood up, and saluted. After squinting for a few seconds, Anna noticed that the saluting few were Claude, Sean, and Claire. She smiled, then the smile slowly turned into a frown as she realized that nothing would ever be the same. Suddenly, she just fell onto her knees in front of Angel's coffin, and she started to cry again. 

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven__   
__Like so many friends we've lost along the way__   
__And I know eventually we'll be together__   
__One sweet day__…  
__And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven__   
__Like so many friends we've lost along the way__   
__And I know eventually we'll be together__   
__One sweet day…___

_ _

She could not bear the pain that she had witnessed her love go through and she did not notice that Claude and Sean were holding her back from Angel's coffin as they lowered it down to the deep, damp earth that would seal him away, forever. 

Anna dropped down on her bed without changing, and she turned to her side, and looked at Angel's picture. She smiled, then slowly it turned to a pout as she knew that she would never see that smile again. Drifting to sleep, she put her hand to the picture and everything blacked out. 

The night was pitch black except for the fact that there were stars all over the night sky. Anna smiled, and she could see a bonfire in the distance, with a small cliff in the background. The setting of a beach came to her, as she tried to take in her surroundings. Suddenly, a hand tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around.

"A… Angel?" asked Anna, hesitantly turning around. Anna had not noticed, but a small fire sat next to them, and the figure that grabbed her attention came into light. Angel smiled, and he opened his arms, awaiting a hug. Anna, ran and jumped into Angel's arms.

"This is the last time I can see you…" said Angel, looking out over the horizon, with the sun already set. The slight glow of twilight loomed over the area, and Angel was embracing Anna.

"I… thought you were dead…" Anna said, resting her head on his chest. She reacted quickly, and put her hand on him, to see if there were any signs of the stab that killed him.

"Anna… I am…" said Angel, looking into her eyes. "I can see you for one last time before I fully leave this realm." [1] Her smile suddenly turned into a pout, as she met his gaze. 

"Anna… I love you…" Angel started, his eyes starting to water. "I hope you realize that I always will, and that a part of me will always be with you…" A tear of sadness rolled down his cheek as he smiled, and he kissed her on the cheek. He started to lean forward, and their lips met. Embraced, they sat in the sand kissing. Before she knew it, she looked up to see nothing, but to see herself hugging the pillow.

"Angel…" she said, reaching for the picture…

****Owari*

Prologue

After a couple of years following Angel's death, war and other skirmishes continued between the rebels and the U.E.O. Votals after that, became more advanced, and deadlier. The fates of the remaining pilots follow:

Angel Ikashi: Deceased. Death: 10.28.3050

Anna Klein: Rose to Lieutenant amongst the rebel ranks. Lead many victories upon the battles against the U.E.O.- Moon Wars, Reclaim of the South Bend colonies, and the defense of the XX Colonies. 

Sean Mukasashi: Assassinated by U.E.O. killers- 9.19.3080

Claude Valencia: Now an instructor in the rebel army, he accomplished many feats, like leading amongst the side of Anna Klein.

Claire Lian: Ended up leaving the Rebel army. Returned to Earth illegally, now lives in Rio, New Mexico. Now, teaches and owns a small martial arts school. 

Jonathan Amber: Deceased. Death: 10.28.3050

Look for my next saga- Blank Reflection…

[ 1] – From the book, Spiritual Cleansing, by Draja Mickahric, he states that when we go to sleep and dream, we enter another "realm" where we can see or meet other people in this realm. In this story, Anna has a dream where she encounters Angel. This occurs in the spirit realm, where she is dreaming. That book is where I got my final ending from. Thanks for reading my footnote.


End file.
